The MVP
by sabrinaaa
Summary: The game of her life just got a little harder. NejiXTen
1. A Few Words

**He's the captain of the basketball team.**

**A campus heartthrob admired by many.**

**To him, winning is everything.**

**He's the rich kid with everything at the palm of his hands.

* * *

**

**She's the school's troublemaker.**

**A simple girl who can be childish at times.**

**To her, nothing will ever be impossible.**

**She's the one who never fails to make the people around her smile.

* * *

**

**Two different worlds.**

**One destiny.**

_**The MVP**_

_a story by sabrina.l0ve_

* * *

_First Chapter is out! Please R/R. Thanks._


	2. Tenten's Dilemma

**Chapter One.  
Tenten's Dilemma.**

**

* * *

**

Suppose our team was practicing for an upcoming martial arts tournament, and I, the ever clumsy team captain, injured a sophomore who was standing too close. Would that make me worthy of a month's detention? Well, under these circumstances where said sophomore had her arm, I think a month is as good as it gets.

I walked over to the principal's office, a place where I am very familiar to, as I have been here countless times. Maybe 20 times back when I was a freshman, when I spent all year trying to make that horrible Math substitute resign. About 15 as a sophomore, considering the our Biology teacher was as boring as hell, while English was even worst, would you blame me for catching up on my sleep during classes? But honestly, I started trying to be "good student" when I entered my third year, a fresh start you could say, and surprisingly, I kept a clean record of no detentions that year. I never thought that a simple accident would stain my "bad-student-turned-good" image. Now everyone's going to think that I'm still that troublesome kid.

I gave the wooden door two knocks, then I heard an answer from the other side. "Come in.", the voice said in a stern voice. I opened the door and stepped inside the newly painted office. "I thought I'd never see you in here again, Tenten. I sort of missed you.", this is our Principal, Senju Tsunade.

You know, in a sense, I missed her too. She's kind of funny once you get to know her, and believe me, considering all the time I spent in her office, discussing my offenses and punishments, I definitely got to know her better than anyone else in this school. "Same here Ma'am.", I answered with a smile and her lips twitched slightly.

"Now you do know what has brought you in here right?", she walked over to the front of her desk holding a folder, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm here for injuring a fellow schoolmate, but I swear, I didn't do it on purpose.", I said while fiddling with my fingers. She nodded, causing some of her blonde hair to sway. "And do you know the consequences you are going to face?". I stared at her for a while, of course, the answer was obvious after all. "At least a month's detention, Ma'am.", after I'd said that, Principal Tsunade started laughing so hard, I suddenly felt confused. If I wasn't getting detention, what was I going to suffer through then? "Under normal circumstances, a month would be enough, but it seems that you do not know who exactly you injured.", she answered, putting down her folder. "She was the basketball team's team manager."

"But what does that have to do with my punishment Ma'am?", I asked puzzled. "Does that add several days on my account?". And once again, she laughed.

"No Tenten, this means that you aren't getting detention this time.", now this confused me even more. "As you know, the inter-high basketball tournaments would be starting next week, and the team needs a manager. Like the martial arts team, you understand the situation, right? Surely, your team wouldn't function well without a manager.", I nodded and she went on. "Look, what I'm saying is, you are going to be Korin's replacement, at least until she can feel her arm again, it was already fractured during volleyball to begin with, and your kick added several weeks to her recovery time.", what? Me, the manager of the basketball team?

"But Ma'am, I'm not qualified for that job, I don't even know what to do as a manager.", I said. "You will learn.", she answered. "Captain Hyuga would show you the ropes."

Captain Hyuga, now that's a name I haven't heard in a while. "Hyuga Neji, you mean?", I asked her.

She nodded with a smile. "Hyuga Neji, I'm sure you know him, he's a fellow senior afterall.", oh yes, I do know him. In fact, everyone in school knows him. The typical campus heartthrob he is.

"I know his name Ma'am, but that's probably it.". Though we're both seniors, I never really had the chance to know more about him.

"Well, you better make an effort to get to know him then. You start tomorrow. You may leave.", Principal Tsunade gestured towards the door, and I went out right away.

After closing the door behind me, I felt as if I made a bet I knew I was going to lose. What the hell do I know about being a team manager, much less to a team I'm not familiar with? Oh Tenten, what did you get yourself into now?


	3. A Close Encounter

**So yes, I did minor adjustments to my writing style because as I read the previous chapters I wrote, I found my way pof writing sort of formal. Maybe too formal. Anyway, I turned it down a little this time. Thank you to all of my readers who continue to read and review this story. :)**

**Well, here goes.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Brand New Determination.**

* * *

So Hyuga Neji doesn't like me. Well, it's kinda nice to see that the feeling is mutual, because frankly, good-looking or not, I don't like him either.

"Finally. Look, I never asked for this. I do not want any of this extra work on my part, and apparently, I don't like who I'm working for either. ", I told him straight on. Then he face me with a smirk on his lips. If I wasn't so in control of myself, I would've kicked that smirk right off his face.

"Well, I guess there's room for compromise. I'm sure Tsunade would understand.", he started walking towards God-knows-where. Probably on his way to Tsunade's office. Now this is one thing that I can agree with. It's about time he's realized that this isn't going to work out.

Soon enough, we reached Tsunade's office. I was about three steps behind him the moment we arrived. The grabbed on to the knob and pulled, without even bothering to knock. Talk about rude, right?

"Principal, there's something I need to talk to you about.", he said sternly while making his way into the room. I followed him inside. Tsunade was sitting on her revolving office chair, holding a clipboard in her hands.

"Hyuga Neji, by the way you barged in like that, I think this is an important issue. What can I do for you?", she asked, not taking her honey colored eyes from the clipboard in hand.

"Sorry about that.", Neji answered in monotone as we went further into the room until he was standing directly in front of Tsunade's desk.

"And you brought Tenten along too. Well, I think I know what you want to negotiate.", Tsunade looked up from her clipboard. Her eyes first stared at me, then shifted onto Neji. "If you're here to ask for her termination as your team manager, well, I'd have to say no."

Neji's face twisted into a frown. He threw his hands down the wooden desk then spoke even louder than before. "This girl is a distraction, and surely, she isn't going to provide any help whatsoever to the team."

Of course he was right. I don't even know basketball, and I know even less in handling jobs like this. "Yes Ma'am, he's right.", I said.

Tsunade looked at me. "So I see the two of you have worked out some compromise. You don't like him, and he doesn't like you. That's what's happening right?"

"Frankly, yes.", I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes at what I have just said. What? I had to!

The room was suddenly quiet. Neji was staring on the wooden desk, while Tsunade was again, looking down on her clipboard, biting on her lip. Then our Principal suddenly burst into laughter.

"Now that must be the most immature thing I have heard.", her laughter soon died out. "High school seniors, complaining about stuff like this? Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

Neji slightly flinched at her remark. Principal Tsunade then stood up and walked over to the spot between me and the great *sarcasm* Hyuga Neji.

"First of all, I appointed Tenten as your team's manager. Not only as punishment to what she has done to your former manager, but because the team needs one. So if you think that coming over here and telling me how I should go back on my decision just because you don't like each other, well, you guys have to think of another approach. Because as far as I'm concerned, I call the shots here. Okay?"

We stood there in silence while she looked at the two of us. Neji still had his back to me as he was still staring at the wooden desk he had his hands on. I hate it when she starts talking like this, about being the principal, calling the shots, and all that. We get it, alright? No need to rub it in!

"Look. I'll give the two of you two weeks. If by the end of that time, you still find each other annoying and impossible to work with, then I'll grant your requests. But in the mean time, you, Neji, will treat Tenten properly as your team manager. And YOU, Tenten, will do you job.", She turned around and went back to her chair.

"And the moment I find out that one of you isn't cooperating, or if one of you decides to disobey my orders, you'll have another thing coming. If you decide to act stubborn towards this Neji, I will guarantee that the Konoha High would not participate in the play offs.", With this, Neji straightened up and closed his eyes. I thought that that was the end of it, but Principal Tsunade had more in mind.

"And, if you fail to put up with Neji, Tenten,", she looked up at me. "You will not be able to compete in this year's Taekwondo Interschool Tournament. Meaning, the two of you have no choice, either put up with each other for the time given, or say goodbye to your dreams."

WHAT? So let me get this straight? I'll have to put with him for a week, or I'll be out of the tournament I've been training for the past 5 months? No way is this happening!

"Fine.", Neji answered then walked up to the door. He was about to pull the knob when Tsunade spoke up.

"Hyuga, believe me. You need a team manager, whether you like it or not.", she said in a casual tone.

"Hn. Just be sure you'll have someone else ready to take over her job after the week is over.", and then he left.

What a rude guy huh? Apparently, I'm not the only one who talks like that in front of Tsunade.

She let out a sigh. "Some kid huh? He's so much like you. Only not as troublesome."

"Hey! I resent that!", then we both started laughing. "Hyuga's not that great!"

"Yes he isn't. Stubborn guy, huh? Now, unless you don't want to join the tournament, don't give up, Tenten. I know what kind of personality you have. Hyuga'll warm up to you eventually.", then she smiled at me. "You may go."

I went out of the office, only to find Hyuga Neji leaning up against the right wall of the hallway. He looked up at me. "Stay out of my way, or you can be sure that there's no way you would get into that tournament. I'll definitely make you quit within the week.", he said sternly.

And that was when I realized something. There was no reason for him to dislike me so much. I mean, it's my first day on the job, and already he has all these issues. Sure, Hyuga Neji was this great basketball player who was probably good enough to play for the city team, but he IS a jerk. A very immature jerk at that. And nothing makes me feel happier than showing jerks how wrong they are.

I'll show you Hyuga. I'll show you how I can be of help to the team.

I smiled at him.

"Bring it on Captain. You'll warm up to me, you'll see."


	4. Behind Those Pale Eyes

**Chapter Three.**

**Behind Those Pale Eyes.**

* * *

The moment I caught the sight of Hyuga Neji's half-naked body, it was as if my whole system shut down. I couldn't move, all I was able to do was scream. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

To my surprise, the usual stoic Captain Hyuga reacted in a manner I didn't expect him to. His deep voice joined my desperate scream. He had shock all over his features. His widened pale eyes stared at me while his hands clutched onto the towel wrapped around his waist. And then the room was filled with silence. He finally spoke. "What the hell are you doing in here?", The expression he had just a moment ago was already washed out. His face was blank once more.

At that time, I didn't have a clue to what I should say. He was so intimidating, I didn't have the courage to answer him. "U-uhm.. I'm s-sorry Captain.", I stammered, trying to avoid his eyes. Looking down, I suddenly found the floor tiles fascinating. Maybe I could count them to keep me busy.

"Look at me. What are you doing here?", Though I tried my hardest to distract myself, his tone got me staring right into his face. Right then, I saw something uncertain in his eyes. A hint of embarrassment? or was that hatred? I honestly have no idea. Well, when you think about it, why would the great Hyuga Neji be embarrassed just because someone happened to see him half naked? I know this sounds ridiculous, but with a body like his, what's there to be shy about?

"This is the locker room. Do you have problems in reading? The sign was clear wasn't it? ", he said in a stern voice, then gesturing to the plaque that hung on the shower room's door, his face twisting into a frown. That was when I finally came back to my senses. Yes, he may probably be the most good looking guy around this campus (and yes, this is a big campus), but that doesn't really mean that he's the type of person to let things like this go easily. In fact, I have no idea as to what type of person he is. All I know is that Captain Hyuga is sort of a jerk. And as much as I want to kick him right in the gut, something told be that Principal Tsunade would not be that happy to see me again, especially since my last visit was less than three hours ago.

I straightened myself and gathered up all my courage and looked him in the eye. Hopefully I won't stutter this time, and hopefully, this urge to punch him square in the face would fade. "I'll be going then". See. This is how awesome I am, I might actually have better self-control than that girl in the vampire story all the girls were talking about.

And with that, I turned around and went for the door. I grabbed the silver door knob and swung it inwards, then I saw the whole basketball team with their ears pressed to the area where the door was before. Great.

"Uchiha! Uzumaki! Take her.", I heard Captain Hyuga call them from behind me. Immediately, everyone of them straightened up and were all wearing their serious faces.

"Yes Captain!", the two juniors answered at the same time. Out of nowhere, Captain Hyuga grabbed me by the shoulder then pushed me out the locker room. After that, he slammed the door so loud, it made the sudden silence of the room scary.

And that was when I realized that Hyuga Neji is one big jerk. Pushing a girl like that. What was that about? As if I intentionally went in there knowing he's in the shower. The nerve.

"Uhm, Tenten.. sorry about that.. Captain's not usually like that though.. I don't know what's gotten into him..", Naruto had his cerulean eyes on the floor. He was actually adorable when he wasn't hyperactive.

"Maybe he's on his period.", I answered jokingly, rolling my eyes. Everyone burst into laughter, even Uchiha Sasuke was chuckling. But the mood was immediately killed when the locker room door swung open. A now fully clothed Hyuga Neji was leaning on the door frame, staring at me. What does he want now? I stared at him for a good four seconds. Maybe I'm making things up, but I saw something in his eyes, something I can't really explain.

"W-what are you looking at?", I asked him, trying to keep my knees from shaking. Hell, Tenten, you are a taekwondo master, you can take him.

"Hn.", and with that, he walked past us and made his way towards the gym's steel doors. He grabbed on to the metal handles with both hands. "PRACTICE IS OVER.", he pulled the handles and went out the door.

What was that about? He was pissed alright. And yes, it was all my fault. He may be a jerk, but I can't have him cutting out practice time for the team because of this. Team manager's job to take care of the team right?

I went out the door and I quickly looked around, hoping to see his long brown hair. I ran a little further, into the back of the gym, and then I saw him. He was leaning against the only tree in that area, his arms were crossed over his chest, and his eyes were staring at particularly nowhere.

"Captain! Practice isn't over in an hour!", I casually said, maybe if I avoided talking about emotions and the like, he'd hear me out. I figure he's not the type of guy who talks a lot anyway.

He didn't move. "I said practice is over, didn't I?"

"I'm sorry alright? I just wanted the team to have a good laugh.", I walked over to him, to the point that I was just two steps away. He turned to me, finally.

"Hn.", he lifted himself from his leaning position, looking at me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry if I made fun of you or what. I-I'm just sorry, I was so wrong then.. I know it's my first day and you're the captain and-", then he cut me off.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just in no mood for basketball.", he turned his back and started walking away. This was getting frustrating. I have no idea what this guy's problem is, I already apologized right? Isn't a sincere apology enough?

"How could you be in no mood? The play offs are coming Captain, you want to win right?", and then, he stopped in his tracks, and then he turned around and faced me.

"And then you should know that the team needs to focus. You saw what happened right? I need those guys to practice, not to have a good time." he took a few steps towards me. "You are a distraction. I need you to resign."

So maybe that was what I saw in his eyes. It was how much he didn't like me.


	5. Brand New Determination

**So yes, I did minor adjustments to my writing style because as I read the previous chapters I wrote, I found my way pof writing sort of formal. Maybe too formal. Anyway, I turned it down a little this time. Thank you to all of my readers who continue to read and review this story. :)**

**Well, here goes.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Brand New Determination.**

* * *

So Hyuga Neji doesn't like me. Well, it's kinda nice to see that the feeling is mutual, because frankly, good-looking or not, I don't like him either.

"Finally. Look, I never asked for this. I do not want any of this extra work on my part, and apparently, I don't like who I'm working for either. ", I told him straight on. Then he face me with a smirk on his lips. If I wasn't so in control of myself, I would've kicked that smirk right off his face.

"Well, I guess there's room for compromise. I'm sure Tsunade would understand.", he started walking towards God-knows-where. Probably on his way to Tsunade's office. Now this is one thing that I can agree with. It's about time he's realized that this isn't going to work out.

Soon enough, we reached Tsunade's office. I was about three steps behind him the moment we arrived. The grabbed on to the knob and pulled, without even bothering to knock. Talk about rude, right?

"Principal, there's something I need to talk to you about.", he said sternly while making his way into the room. I followed him inside. Tsunade was sitting on her revolving office chair, holding a clipboard in her hands.

"Hyuga Neji, by the way you barged in like that, I think this is an important issue. What can I do for you?", she asked, not taking her honey colored eyes from the clipboard in hand.

"Sorry about that.", Neji answered in monotone as we went further into the room until he was standing directly in front of Tsunade's desk.

"And you brought Tenten along too. Well, I think I know what you want to negotiate.", Tsunade looked up from her clipboard. Her eyes first stared at me, then shifted onto Neji. "If you're here to ask for her termination as your team manager, well, I'd have to say no."

Neji's face twisted into a frown. He threw his hands down the wooden desk then spoke even louder than before. "This girl is a distraction, and surely, she isn't going to provide any help whatsoever to the team."

Of course he was right. I don't even know basketball, and I know even less in handling jobs like this. "Yes Ma'am, he's right.", I said.

Tsunade looked at me. "So I see the two of you have worked out some compromise. You don't like him, and he doesn't like you. That's what's happening right?"

"Frankly, yes.", I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes at what I have just said. What? I had to!

The room was suddenly quiet. Neji was staring on the wooden desk, while Tsunade was again, looking down on her clipboard, biting on her lip. Then our Principal suddenly burst into laughter.

"Now that must be the most immature thing I have heard.", her laughter soon died out. "High school seniors, complaining about stuff like this? Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

Neji slightly flinched at her remark. Principal Tsunade then stood up and walked over to the spot between me and the great *sarcasm* Hyuga Neji.

"First of all, I appointed Tenten as your team's manager. Not only as punishment to what she has done to your former manager, but because the team needs one. So if you think that coming over here and telling me how I should go back on my decision just because you don't like each other, well, you guys have to think of another approach. Because as far as I'm concerned, I call the shots here. Okay?"

We stood there in silence while she looked at the two of us. Neji still had his back to me as he was still staring at the wooden desk he had his hands on. I hate it when she starts talking like this, about being the principal, calling the shots, and all that. We get it, alright? No need to rub it in!

"Look. I'll give the two of you two weeks. If by the end of that time, you still find each other annoying and impossible to work with, then I'll grant your requests. But in the mean time, you, Neji, will treat Tenten properly as your team manager. And YOU, Tenten, will do you job.", She turned around and went back to her chair.

"And the moment I find out that one of you isn't cooperating, or if one of you decides to disobey my orders, you'll have another thing coming. If you decide to act stubborn towards this Neji, I will guarantee that the Konoha High would not participate in the play offs.", With this, Neji straightened up and closed his eyes. I thought that that was the end of it, but Principal Tsunade had more in mind.

"And, if you fail to put up with Neji, Tenten,", she looked up at me. "You will not be able to compete in this year's Taekwondo Interschool Tournament. Meaning, the two of you have no choice, either put up with each other for the time given, or say goodbye to your dreams."

WHAT? So let me get this straight? I'll have to put with him for a week, or I'll be out of the tournament I've been training for the past 5 months? No way is this happening!

"Fine.", Neji answered then walked up to the door. He was about to pull the knob when Tsunade spoke up.

"Hyuga, believe me. You need a team manager, whether you like it or not.", she said in a casual tone.

"Hn. Just be sure you'll have someone else ready to take over her job after the week is over.", and then he left.

What a rude guy huh? Apparently, I'm not the only one who talks like that in front of Tsunade.

She let out a sigh. "Some kid huh? He's so much like you. Only not as troublesome."

"Hey! I resent that!", then we both started laughing. "Hyuga's not that great!"

"Yes he isn't. Stubborn guy, huh? Now, unless you don't want to join the tournament, don't give up, Tenten. I know what kind of personality you have. Hyuga'll warm up to you eventually.", then she smiled at me. "You may go."

I went out of the office, only to find Hyuga Neji leaning up against the right wall of the hallway. He looked up at me. "Stay out of my way, or you can be sure that there's no way you would get into that tournament. I'll definitely make you quit within the week.", he said sternly.

And that was when I realized something. There was no reason for him to dislike me so much. I mean, it's my first day on the job, and already he has all these issues. Sure, Hyuga Neji was this great basketball player who was probably good enough to play for the city team, but he IS a jerk. A very immature jerk at that. And nothing makes me feel happier than showing jerks how wrong they are.

I'll show you Hyuga. I'll show you how I can be of help to the team.

I smiled at him.

"Bring it on Captain. You'll warm up to me, you'll see."


	6. Hyuga's Perspective

**Chapter Five**

**Hyuga's Persepective.**

* * *

Sometimes I wonder how I manage to get myself in so many situations like this one.

So this is what's been going on. It's been seven days since the "agreement" we had with Principal Tsunade. And let me tell you, I have been through a lot. I'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL, to be exact. You see, the last week was all about "increasing the team manager's productivity" as Captain Hyuga puts it.

As stated in Principal Tsunade's memo, I was supposed to be responsible for preparing the team's uniforms, maintenance of the gym's equipment, and distribution of refreshments and other needs. But surprisingly, according to the *great* team captain, there have been some additions. The team manager was now responsible for cleaning up the court after practices, as well as locking up. At first, I wanted to punch right on the gut, but then, that may result to not being able to participate in the upcoming Taekwondo tournament. Oh, and that would be against what I made up my mind to do, which is to show Neji who he's messing with. That I'm not an ordinary girl, who'd just give up like that.

For the past seven days, I have done everything he has asked me to do, laundry, mopping up the gym, everything. And yet, he hasn't said anything to me directly. He always gets one of the team members to deliver his orders.

Don't get me wrong, I tried my hardest during the past week. It's just that at the end of the day, it's as if my arms and legs were so close to detaching from my joints. I'm tired. I'm tired as hell. Honestly, I want to quit right now. I want to hand over that resignation letter. Yes, I could participate in the tournament, but what chances will I have in winning when I'm so darn worn out all the time. I haven't even gotten the chance to train the past week because of all this extra work. And the fact that he hasn't said a word to me adds to the drama. How on earth will I get into Captain Hyuga's good side at this rate?

* * *

It was the first day of my second week. Before going into the gym, I went off to the cafeteria to pick up some refreshments like I had done before. And no, this isn't my money. Apparently, the team manager gets some cash from the school to be used in buying other miscellaneous stuff needed, and of course, everything has to be written down for accounting.

Anyway, when I entered the gym, the team was divided in to two other teams, playing a practice game. Well, except Captain Hyuga who sat on the bench nearest the gym's steel door. He was all sweaty at that time. Probably got himself worked up earlier considering how addicted he is to this game. And for some unknown reason, he was staring at me with those pale eyes again. At that moment, I saw the "something" in his eyes again. That "something" I haven't seen in a while. That same "something" I saw when he stared at me back during the locker room incident. Oh God, no. Don't look at me like that.

So before I let his stares get to me again, I turned away and then set the plastic bag of drinks down the other side of the room. I'm not scared of him. I'm not scared. Right? Just when I thought that he would just ignore me and get on with practices, he called me out.

"Get me one of those.", he said in a serious tone as he gestured to the bottles to my right, still looking at me with those annoying pale eyes of his. Of course, I had to follow. Technically, I was his subordinate. I took a bottle from the bag and tossed it onto him, and as expected, he caught it with ease. He then shifted his view and started watching the game going on. After twisting the cap and gulping half the bottle's content, he turned to me again. It's crazy how I was watching him the whole time. I don't understand it either. I just couldn't keep my eyes away from him. Maybe this is because I'm so worried about when he'll get up and confront me. It's like a horror movie, you know?

Without warning he tossed the open bottle towards me. The lime colored liquid spilled on to the hardwood floor while the bottle landed on my lap, still with a little amount of the liquid inside. "Thanks.", he said with a smirk and then turned to the game once again. Ugh. That's just great. Another mess for me to clean up. "Clean that up later before you lock up.", he said.

So then, practice went on as usual.

After an hour or two, they were done and Captain Hyuga dismissed them formally. I went to the locker room to get the mop so that I could start cleaning up the gym, plus the mess HE made. When I came out of the locker room, everyone was gone, except the Captain. He was facing the basket on the east side of the gym with a ball in hand. How on earth am I supposed to clean up when he's around?

His long hair was not tied this time and it swayed a little bit because of the wind passing through the high windows. Then he started dribbling. And then he flew. It was almost magical. The way he moved. He then dunked the ball into the basket. The sight of him made me speechless.

He landed on both feet, still facing the basket. And then, he turned to me again with those eyes of his.

"Start cleaning up.", then he started making his was to the locker room behind me.

He was amazing alright. He was so amazing.

But I had to leave this dream world of mine for I have a whole gym to clean up. I started mopping at the area near the basket, then I'll work my way to the other end of the court.

It's kind of funny how I'm working so hard like this. I have no idea what has gotten in to me.

Though I tried so hard in the past to change this image of mine, everyone still thinks of me as the kid who always manages to mess up at some point. Like I'm not one to be relied on.

Maybe that's the reason why I'm working this hard. I want to be of help to the team. I want to prove that I could be useful to somebody too. Maybe this would be enough to change the way everyone sees me. Maybe-

Oh what am I thinking.

"Everyone'll still see me as irresponsible and unreliable no matter how hard I may work for it.", I hadn't realized that I said that out loud. Good thing Hyuga was in the locker room. He probably didn't hea-

"Not everyone thinks of you like that.", I heard a voice from behind me. Of course I knew who it was, heck, we were the only people in the gym.. But still, I can't believe that he was actually talking to me.

I turned around and saw Captain Hyuga, fully clothed, leaning against the door frame. "I don't think that.", he added. And that was when my brain started to malfunction. Wh-what was happening now?

Then he walked towards me, staring at me with those eyes of his. We were about a foot apart when he stopped. He leaned down then placed his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help it but look into his eyes as well. And for the first time, I heard him speak slowly in what seemed to be a gentle tone. "You are responsible and reliable."

He removed his hand instantly then started walking towards the gym's doors. "Lock up when you're done, Tenten."


	7. Lost and Found

**First of all, I would like to thank you guys who continue to read and review my story. Thanks so much. You inspire me to write even more. :) Well, here goes. R/R**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

**Lost and Found.**

* * *

Maybe I haven't told you this before, but I live alone in an apartment near the school, well, not technically "alone". It's just that, I don't have my family here with me. You see, I came from the country side, where my family still resides. Back in our place, I was the "lucky girl" who scored a scholarship into one of the country's top high schools. Konoha High's a big-shot high school if you must know, and there's practically only two ways to get in. Either you pass the overly difficult entrance exam, or have the financial capabilities to pay for the monstrous tuition fees. Well, enough of that.

My apartment, or more likely, the room I'm staying at, is located at the top floor of a bakery near the school. The bakery is owned by the Haruno family. I'm related to them after all. I pay rent in terms of labor. Yes, I work at the bakery during the weekends and after school along with my cousin, Sakura. And no matter how tired I am from all the hard work Hyuga Neji put me through, I can't just abandon my work down at the bakery. I owe the Haruno family so much.

Hyuga Neji.

And all my hard work of forgetting what just happened about an hour ago went to waste. My mind started playing back what happened. Again.

_"Not everyone thinks of you like that." _

...

Maybe he.. maybe he's playing a joke on me..

Yeah, maybe he's just playing with me. Trying to get on my nerves, huh?

But that look in his eyes.. almost like he really meant what he said.

_"I don't think that."_

And the way he spoke to me.. His tone was just.. just..

Oh forget it. The more I think about what happened, the more I get confused.

"Tenten, could you hand over that tray for me?", I turned my head and saw Sakura staring at me. "You look kinda distracted.", she said with a slight pout. I took the bread tray on the shelf I was holding on to and handed it over to her. It was already 7 in the evening and the shop's just about to close.

I was still in my school uniform. My white blouse's sleeves were to my elbows. My plaid (blue and black) necktie with the school's crest hung loosely around my neck. On the other hand, my plaid knee length skirt, also in our school colors of blue and black, was in a worst condition. Remember how Hyuga Neji tossed an open bottle of energy drink? Yes, that's what caused this sticky dark spot right here.

Hyuga Neji. Well. There goes that name again.

A second later, her chin was on my right shoulder. "Something happened?"

Should I tell her? After all, she knows about everything I've been through the past week AND she too thinks that Hyuga's sort of a jerk. Well, she IS my best friend.

"It's just that.. T-the basketball team.. uhm.. H-hyuga Neji-", and before I could form a proper sentence, she cut me off.

"Oh? What about Hyuga Neji?", she too was on her uniform. She moved, carrying the bread tray in hand until she was in front of me.

"I-it's just that.. He..", again, before I could even say anything sensible, Cherry Blossom-Sakura cut me off again.

Her head was turned towards the direction of the bakery's glass door. Her green eyes were slightly widened.

"That's Hyuga Neji right there.", she whispered.

I didn't know what to think. You too, playing a joke on me, Sakura?

"Sakura.. This isn't a time for jokes like that..", I said. But still, joke or no joke, I couldn't help but look towards the door too.

And she wasn't kidding me.

Hyuga Neji was here. No, there. Outside the bakery. He had a plain white shirt on and black slacks. His sling bag was on his shoulder and in his right hand, was something familiar..

He pushed open the door.

"G-good evening, Sir.", Sakura greeted him with what was most likely a fake smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Can I talk to Tenten?", he said in his same old stern voice. What?

"U-uhm, sure. Go Tenten. I'll finish up here.", Sakura then gave me a slight push towards him. Of course, as much as I am so darn nervous, I walked over to him. I thought he planned on saying whatever it was he wanted say to me here inside but he led me outside instead.

He pulled open the door and stepped out. I followed him. His long brown hair was tied up in a low ponytail. It;s funny how it swayed back and forth in the cool wind.

Then he faced me. He was leaning down on me and staring with those eyes of his.

"W-what do you need?", I asked, trying not to stutter. I kept my eyes on my black school shoes instead of looking at him.

He brought up his right hand to my eye level. It was closed up into a fist.

No. Don't tell me he plans on beating me up. Right in front of the Haruno's bakery.

Oh God. I knew that it would eventually come to this.

Then to my surprise, he opened of his hand. Revealing my floral handkerchief. I must have dropped it on the way out.. but how did he-

"I left something in the gym. I found this on the floor when I came back in there. Figured it might be yours.", and at that time, I couldn't stop myself from looking up to his eyes.

What on earth is happening here?

He was so mean before. Not even bothering to talk to me last week even after making me suffer hard labor. Giving me all that dirty laundry, making me clean up the gym by myself, even making me polish the weights once every morning. Now he.. he suddenly changes into this.. What is wrong with you Hyuga Neji?

On impulse, I took the handkerchief from him and shoved it into my skirt pocket. "T-thanks.", I muttered.

Then he turned around. "Good night." and then he left.

Was it really possible for a person to change overnight?

Or was this really part of some joke?

You confuse me so much, Captain.


	8. Game On

**Chapter Seven.**

**Game on.**

By the looks of it, it's almost noon. I turned my head towards the wall clock hanging above the classroom's door. Ugh. I can't believe there's still 20 minutes left. Miss Anko's really good when it comes to time management, huh?

"Okay class, John pulls a sled across a froze lake at the speed of four meters per second...", and this is why I love Konoha High. Somehow this school has managed to put together the so called "all-star line-up" of teachers for us seniors. Here, we have Miss Mitarashi Anko. The only physics teacher ALIVE who managed to top the annual "Physics Teachers' Performance Assessment Examination" for 6 years straight. One of the finest teachers in the country, some say. But as I see it, there is one fatal flaw when it comes to Miss Anko's teaching style.

"...So then class, how much momentum do you think..", she tends to maximize her time a little too much. See, physics always begins with a 15-minute drill-session. Then comes the group reports, after that, we have the formal lectures, and then she finishes off with a short quiz and a take home activity. Every. Single. Day. Of course, this method of her's has made me so much better at this subject, heck, I'm a physics ninja when it comes to problems about velocity and momentum. But don't you think getting down on heavy duty number, computations and other stuff before lunch time kind of adds to your craving?

At so, I stared blankly into the blackboard. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep up with the rest of the class. I'm so close to passing out from hunger right now. And yes, it's because I skipped breakfast today, thinking that I'll be fine without my usual waffles in the morning. I can't even concentrate hard enough to write the sample problem down. The words and numbers all seem like a blur to me. Ugh. Please, save me. Just this once. Save me.

And then it happened. Kami-sama must've heard my calls of desperation. And eerie ringing sound filled the hallways, and then made its way into the classroom. What great timing for a fire drill. And of course, I, Tenten, shall use my extensive knowledge and ninja skills to escape to the cafeteria.

"Form a line and get out of the room.", Miss Anko said. That's my cue. I stood up and ran past everyone. Those leg stretches and workouts I do in Taekwondo practice didn't go to waste after all. Soon enough, I was at the cafeteria. There were no students inside. Except for one. The only one I was trying to avoid, and he ends up here. Hyuga Neji.

He was leaning against the cafeteria's door frame with a blue energy drink in hand. "Hey Tenten. You look beautiful." He looked at me for a while and then he left. What?

Oh, I'll think about the captain's mood swings and such later on, I gotta get me something to eat.

So after I bought a hamburger and a bottle of water, I ran back to the hallway where my other classmates were. Chewing and gulping on the way, I couldn't help it but spill a little on my skirt. Well, never mind that.

Great timing huh, everyone was just getting back into their rooms. And then, I saw him again. He was talking to this senior, Sai. I was scared to go on and pass them so I hid behind the lockers by the hall. I kind of heard what they were talking about by chance.

"So, what's up?", Sai said with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Things are going well, man. I mean, if only you saw her face the moment I handed her her handkerchief. It was like, ugh, I can't even say it. It was really as if she believes that I've gone through a change of heart or something.", I can tell that this much deeper voice was Neji's.

"You think you can convince Tsunade to let the team run without a manager? If you get her to quit, what's gonna happen then? Aren't you gonna miss that "never-give-up" girl?", it was Sai again, are they talking about me?

"Hn. Are you kidding me? I can't wait to make her leave.", I heard Neji's voice trail off. So that's what all this crazy acting of his was about. And I thought he wouldn't go that low.

"Tch. You're hopeless. Just do whatever you want to do Hyuga.", I heard footsteps moving further and further away. They must be leaving. And at that moment, I felt myself sliding down while leaning against the wall, still hidden from view courtesy of the lockers.

I know that it shouldn't be like this. I mean, I know I don't have any romantic feelings for him, and I never lost that doubt that this was all a game to him. But why do I have this feeling of somewhat.. disappointment?

Well, there's only one thing to do now. If that's how he wants it, then I'll just play along then.

It was almost time for practice and I was on my way to the gym. Carrying a plastic bag filled with energy drinks, I sprinted towards the steel doors. I was about to pull to the handles when the door opened. On the other side was the person I wanted to see the most.

"Tenten.", Hyuga Neji said with a smile. He was looking down at me with those eyes of his."Let me help you with that.", and then he took hold of the plastic in my hands.

This is the chance I have been waiting for all day.

"Oh, you shouldn't. I'll take care of this.", I stood on my tip toes and whispered in his ear. "Don't hurt yourself, Neji-kun."

Two can play at this game.

I left my tip toes and saw the exact outcome that I was hoping for. His eyes were widened and he was still as stone. He just looked at me. So this is what the great Captain looks when he's freaked out. Jackpot.

Next time, don't bite off more than you can chew, Neji-kun


	9. Unwanted Feelings

**Chapter Eight.**

**Unwanted Feelings.**

* * *

I'm not really the kind of person who gets confused easily. Usually, I figure things out before they get the chance to puzzle me. Though I tend to keep my thoughts to myself, right now, I found it hard to keep my face blank. What I can't figure out is how did this girl manage to catch me off guard like this?

"Don't hurt yourself...", she said in this tone, a tone I can't quite describe. Was it sweet? Flirty? Enchanting, maybe? Either way, though I hate to admit it, her voice stopped me on my tracks. I stood my ground, but I can't help it but show the shock on my face. I really did not see that coming. I felt my eyes widen. During the course of the last week, I never thought of Tenten as the type to talk in that manner. Could it be that she has fallen for my so-called trap this early?

No. That can't be it.

She must have found out. Or else, she has no other reason to approach me like this. For all I know, this girl hates me with all she's got. Not that the feeling isn't mutual.

No. That can't be it either. Clearly, she isn't the smart kind. With a mind like her's, I strongly believe that she isn't able to think in a way that she'd figure out this plan of mine by just merely observing my behavior. Tenten, what has gotten into you?

What am I stressing about, anyway? Whatever it is going on through this girl's mind, it would be best to just go on with this scheme. Surely, whatever she has in mind isn't that complicated.

"Neji-kun", and just like that, all my effort of pushing these thoughts out of my head, wasted. Her warm breath tickled my ear. What was she doing?

It was only then that I noticed how close she was. I could smell her watermelon scented perfume. Her hair on the other hand had a different aroma. But it was intoxicating as well. Her hair wasn't in its usual buns, it was in a ponytail, which was slightly disrupted probably by all the running she's done. She had these hazel eyes, no, they're darker than hazel.. Her nose isn't that tall, but it perfectly complemented her lips..

What am I thinking? Snap out of it, Neji. Damnit.

What the hell is she doing?

No.. it's not what she's doing. It's what I'm thinking. I'm just a little light headed today.. that's all.

She grabbed on to the plastic bag I was previously grabbing from her and she took it without hesitation. She left her tip toes and she was again not higher than my shoulders. She then skipped into the gym with a smile on her face.

Don't think about that anymore. We have a game this Friday. We should start practice soon.

* * *

"COUNT OFF!", I said, and the team quickly obeyed. They lined up according to the positions they play in and then started counting.

"ONE!", it was Uchiha Sasuke who started this time. Clearly, he is the team's ace player. Swift, and can make decisions faster than anyone else. Has incredible accuracy and high stamina. Stoic by nature, adding to the fact that he is unstoppable when it comes to the court. He kind of reminds me of myself. Surely, he'd make a great Captain next year.

"TWO!", followed by Uzumaki Naruto. I have to admit, as troublesome as these two are, they are two of the best players this team has right now. The team work they have is incomparable.

"THREE!", Subaku no Gaara is another story. This one has impressive accuracy, can shoot 10 out of 10 baskets from the three-point line, but believes that he is more of a one-man show.

"FOUR!" "FIVE!", Inuzuka Kiba, Subaku no Kankuro, could use a little improvement on defense. "SIX!", Akamichi Choji. The largest center in the district, but, like Inuzuka and Kankuro, could use improvement.

Everyone was lined up, and I can tell that everyone was here without listening to the count off. After this, we'd start the practice game.

* * *

Soon enough, practice was over, and Naruto, Sasuke and I were the only ones left in the gym.

"Tenten had to go somewhere urgent. She told me to past you the message.", Naruto said as he grabbed onto the ball on the hardwood floor. Yes, I did see her leave. The nerve of that girl. She was supposed to clean up the gym after practices, and she just left right after the game.

"Hn."

Naruro turned to his left and grinned, soon after, he started dribbling. "Teme! How about a little one on one?", he called out to Uchiha.

"I'd prefer a game with Captain.", Sasuke answered with a smirk. He was sitting on the floor, holding a bottle of water.

Naruto then looked at me. his eyes slightly widened. His grin faded. "Speaking of game, what's up Captain?"

"Huh?", what was he talking about?

"You seem.. uhm.. a bit off?" his dribbling slowed. Off? What did he mean? Wasn't I in my best condition? And then, Sasuke spoke up.

"Yeah. Usually, even when we move together, we can't get pass you. The game a while ago was.. should I say, easy?", so that's what they meant. Often, they said that I was unstoppable when it came to basketball. That's why I became the Captain of the basketball team. I just can't understand. As far as I was concerned, I played to full capacity in the practice game. What did they mean, off?

"You seem distracted. Actually, this isn't the first time.. for the past week, you've been playing kinda off too, Captain.", Naruto added. There was absolutely no reason for me to get distracted. The only thing distracting around here is that girl, not that I was paying her so much attention while a game was going on. I just had to look at her and check whether she's cleaning off the equipment by the sidelines properly from time to time during the game.

"Hn.", I walked towards the bench and sat down with my eyes closed.

"Ne, Captain. There's something I've been wanting to ask you. If it's okay.", A few seconds later, Naruto was sitting beside me, still holding the ball.

"What?", I waited for Naruto to speak. All he did was stare at the basketball in his hands.

Sasuke seemed interested for he was looking at Naruto intently.

"Why do you hate Tenten so much?", I froze. I could feel my forehead shaping itself into a frown.

"What are you saying?", as far as I knew, I haven't shown any hatred towards Tenten with the team around. So what was he saying?

"I mean, the way you look at her.. it's like.. how Teme used to look at Haruno Sakura when we were still Freshmen..", and right then, I could practically hear the scowl on Sasuke's face. I never really paid much attention to gossip, but it was a known fact to the basketball team that Uchiha Sasuke liked Haruno Sakura, he's so crazy about her, but never seemed to have the courage to say anything, at least, that's what Naruto' says. But I never knew that Sasuke used to hate that girl.

"Hn. You hated her?", I asked and then I looked at Sasuke, for some reason, I wanted to hear from him. His scowl vanished and his face was once again blank.

"No. Never.", I could swear that there was a slight blush on his pale face. I can't believe this. Uchiha Sasuke, actually blushing. This is why I hate this "love" thing.

"You see, Teme here hated Sakura, because she was", Naruto made airquotes then, "annoying. Or at least he thought."

"Shut up.", Sasuke said, almost inaudible, looking down on the hardwood floor.

"Turns out he was so upset because he can't seem to take his eyes off her. He said he made three mistakes in his math test because Sakura was annoying, but the truth is, he was just distracted 'cause she was sitting right in front of him!", Naruto laughed so hard while Sasuke's scowl seemed to be coming back.

"Shut up, Naruto.", Sasuke stood up and took Naruto by the hair. "We'll be going now, Captain.", he said and then they left, Uchiha was dragging Uzumaki towards the gates.

Hn. That was some story. Uchiha Sasuke, hated the girl because she was so darn distracting..

"You are a distraction."

I remember now, that's what I told her the first day she came.. The day when it all started.

Honestly, I didn't know how to answer Naruto's question.

"And then you should know that the team needs to focus. You saw what happened right? I need those guys to practice, not to have a good time."

Yes, I said that too. Seeing her laughing with the team.. Those vibrant eyes of her's sparkling..

I just had to make her quit. She would not be of help anyway. She'd just be a distraction.

Yes.. that must be it.

..

..

..

No, that isn't it.

Come to think of it, it really isn't

Sasuke, sometimes I wonder how much more I have in common with you.

Saying that the team needs to focus is just a sorry excuse for the truth. The truth which I had denied for the past week.

The team isn't affected by her presence. I was the only one distracted. Maybe that's why I'm desperately trying to get rid of her.

I can't focus whenever she's around.


	10. Further Confusion

A quick update. Haha. It's just that, this idea came so quickly that I wanted to write this as soon as possible. R/R please. :)

* * *

**Chapter Nine.**

**Further Confusion.**

* * *

The sun must've set a bit too early today. With my messenger bag hanging on my shoulder, I started walking over towards our clan's district. It's a bit strange isn't it? Most people would think that this is the twenty-first century and clans and clan districts are a thing of the past.

Our family, on the other hand, do not believe the same thing. Regarded as a prominent name, the Hyuga clan maintained its close bonds. The elders say that this very land where we currently reside in is the same land where our ancestors established themselves. And in contrast to what others expect of a clan district, the Hyuga district we have today is far from the Chinese style homes, with matching landscaping. Several bungalow-style houses were lined up upon the entry. The road, whose entry was managed by a huge steel gate, had houses on both sides. Lanterns with the clan's crest hung around the area. It was like Chinatown here. I never knew how they kept the atmosphere like that.

It was quiet, as always. I kept my eyes straight on as I made my way through. After passing several houses, I finally arrived.

A white painted mansion with the clan's crest, stood at the end of the road. The fountain upfront was the only thing you'd hear in the silence. This is where the main family lives, though times have changed. Grandfather, being the head of the family, insisted that both his sons to live here alongside each other, considering that they're twins. My father is the younger one of his sons.

I grabbed onto the knob of the mahogany colored door and entered. Father and Uncle were sitting cross-legged on the tatami mat laid down on the Chinese-styled living room, both facing a low table, playing a game of shogi.

"Father, I'm home.", I said. Both he and uncle turned to me.

"You seem to be a little late today.", he said and then returned his attention to the game in hand. Uncle did the same.

"Basketball practice.", I muttered and then made my way towards the kitchen, which was modernly designed in contrast to the living room.

"You know, basketball isn't really going to help you when the time comes and you take over the corporation.", this time, it was uncle who spoke up. The similarities between the tone of their voices was almost undetectable.

"Now, Nii-san, shouldn't your Hinata be the heiress?", father asked as he advanced one piece.

"Hizashi, I don't think my Hinata can't take that kind of pressure. I'm certain that having Neji take over would be best.", uncle returned evenly as he moved a piece of his own as well.

Not wanting to hear any of this argument anymore, I, instead proceeded upstairs.

The moment I entered my room, I crashed on to my bed. Nothing pisses me off more than that talk about taking over the company and such. Who the hell gave them the idea that I wanted to do that?

I sat up and took off my shoes, then I quickly changed into a clean shirt and pants. I was just about to lie down again when I heard a familiar tune.

I reached into my bag, which I threw carelessly onto the floor, for my cellphone.

"The game's been moved. Tenten just texted. It's on Thursday, instead of Friday.", it was Naruto. That's weird, games rarely get moved.

Since I'm not really into texting, I pressed the green button on the left side of my phone and held the device to my ear.

After a few rings, Naruto finally picked up. "Ne, Captain, what's up?", he said in a casual tone.

"Game's moved?", I asked him.

"Well, yeah. Tsunade gave Tenten the memo on the way to God-knows-where she was going to.", he answered in the same tone.

"Anything else?"

"Uhm, I don't know anything much about it. She just told me that the game was moved. Why don't you talk to her?", and then I heard some kind of noise in the background. "Uhm, Captain, I gotta go, my ramen's gonna boil over. I'll just send you her number, or I'll ask her to call you. Bye.", he hung up.

Minutes later, I received a file containing Tenten's number. So.. should I call her then?

Well, it's not necessary since I'm pretty sure she'll be around tomorrow. I'll be able to ask her then. My hand clutched my phone tighter, my eyes were focused on the screen. Why do I have this urge to go on and call her?

Neji, be reasonable. You'll talk to her tomorrow. It is not necessary. Thursday's still two days away. There's lots of time.

No, that's precisely the point. We only have two days left. I need all the info I could get right now. We need to win this. This is first game of the playoffs, afterall.

I dropped my phone, and stared at the ceiling. Why am I over thinking this? What has gotten into me?

I know myself perfectly well, and I am certain that I'm not the kind of person to make a fuss over this simple thing.

I will talk to her tomorrow about this. The team is stronger this year. Surely, even with just two days to prepare, we'll be able to crush our opponents. That's it then. There's no need for unnecessary contact with that girl. No doubt, she'll just make me feel uncomfortable then.

I sat up and placed my phone on my study table just beside my bed. Two gentle knocks broke the silence of the room. "Neji-sama, dinner's ready.", a voice called out.

"I'll be right there.", I answered and then proceeded downstairs. Time to take my mind away from all this.

* * *

"So, Neji, how the basketball team coming along?", it was mother who asked while passing me a plate of grilled meat.

"Game's on Thursday.", I answered. It's not like Uncle and Father would be interested.

"Your grades just came in the mail by the way, son.", father said as he placed a generous amount of stir fried vegetables on his plate. "Excellent as always."

I could see Uncle smirk by Father's side. "That's why you'd make an excellent heir, Neji.", this was when Grandfather's face twisted into a frown.

"Hiashi, why don't you ask about Hinata's studies? I heard she's doing great in school.", Grandfather said in a gentle voice while gesturing to my timid cousin to his left. Hinata wasn't really the performing type. As far as I knew, she's a hardworkers, though she tends to keep to herself.

"Father, I'm sure that even you are aware that Neji is far more suitable.", Uncle insisted. This discussion isn't going anywhere. It would be best if I remained silent.

* * *

Right after dinner, I headed over to my room to do homework. I sat down and made myself comfortable. I took my books from my bag and started working on those physics exercises Miss Anko gave out.

The first three problems were relatively easy. Just when I was about to started solving the fourth problem, I heard another familiar tune. It was again, my cellphone. It was on the same place I left it a while ago. But this time, it wasn't a text message. Someone was calling. I reached over and looked at the caller's name.

Tenten.

For some unknown reason, I found myself wondering why my heart was beating so fast. What on earth was happening?

Maybe she's going to talk to me about the game.. I'd better answer it then..

With a slight hesitation which came from nowhere, I pressed the green button and spoke.

"Hello?"

"U-uhm, Captain, this is Tenten.", I can hear her voice shake slightly. Was she nervous? "Naruto told me to call you about the rescheduling. Tsunade passed on the memo on my way out of the campus."

I kept silent, hoping for her to go on.

"The game's going to be on Thursday. Next week.", she went on.

I waited for her to say something more.

"S-so, that's it. Bye.", and she hung up.

What just happened?

She was.. she wasn't speaking in the flirty tone she used this afternoon.. She was.. normal..

Why am I over thinking again? Maybe she was just playing a trick on me a while ago.. Come to think of it, it's quite logical. Whether she found out about my plan of making her quit or not, it doesn't matter anymore. Since I'm going all out with flirting with her, maybe she's just playing along. And in the end, she's not that complicated, after all.

So then.. if I stopped flirting with her, she'd have no reason to talk to me in that very confusing tone of her's.. right? I just need to think of something that doesn't involve an activity that makes me even more distracted as I am now, something that doesn't involve contact with her.

Yes.. so that's it. I'll have to abort this plan of mine. I'll just have to make her quit with the old-fashioned hard labor then. I'll ignore her for the next week, and I'll pass on my commands to Naruto. Yes. That'll work.

I placed my phone back on my desk and proceeded with the problem. Scribbling furiously, I wrote down numbers and drew illustrations to make solving easier.

As if on impulse, my eyes landed on my phone again.

Why do I have this urge to call her, when there was absolutely no reason to do so?

Wait. She said Thursday, but not this week, next week.. she didn't mention the time though. Maybe she won't be around tomorrow too, so I guess it would be best to ask her now.

I opened my call log and called her. After a few rings, she finally picked up.

"H-hello?", she asked.

"What time is the game by the way?", my attempt to keep my voice steady was successful.

"Three in the afternoon, against Ami High.", she answered, though her voice wasn't as shaky as before.

"..", I kept silent. Usually, this was the best thing to do when I have nothing else to say.

"Is that all, Captain?", she asked again, with her usual tone now.

Yes, that is all. That is all I wanted to ask right? I needed to end this call now or I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about these unimportant things I shouldn't be thinking about. I need to get other stuff done. I need to focus on the game. I need to stay away from her. Prolonging this call is unnecessary.

Or at least that's what my mind was telling me. I just can't figure out why I said something else.

"Yes.. So, Tenten, what's up?"


	11. Confession

**Confession.**

**Chapter 10.**

* * *

**Neji.**

It is a well known fact that Konoha High's basketball team is at its strongest this year. Don't get me wrong, the fact that we bagged first place in last year's Inter-High Tournament, a battle between the schools in the City, is enough proof that Konoha High is going to be tough to beat, if not impossible. But this year, things would be different. Of course, becoming the city's top team and entering the National Tournament months after are still on our list, though instead of landing on eight place in the National Tournament like we did last year, I'm aiming for a much higher prize. Number one in the country.

Time is running out. I glanced over to the game clock mounted on the gym's wall. Barely fifteen seconds left. It's surprising how Naruto's too tensed to make a move. By the look of desperation on his blue eyes, I guess he's finally aware of the fact that there's a very slim chance of his team winning this practice game. Hn. I can't believe I haven't seen this weakness of him before.

Naruto was breathing heavily. Turns out his stamina isn't infinite after all. His arms were raised in defensive position, desperately trying stop his opponent from scoring.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a brief moment and then suddenly slows down his dribbling. Naruto, expecting Sasuke to drive the ball closer to the basket before making a shot, was caught unaware.

"Naruto! What are you doing?", Inuzuka Kiba yelled, causing Naruto to flinch, returning him to reality. I guess he'd been too worried about scoring that he wasn't paying attention anymore.

Sasuke then stepped back, just past the three point line and then took wing. His shooting form is excellent, I'll give him that. The ball flew in an arc and made its way into the basket. It was as if the fifteen-point lead they have wasn't enough. Naruto falls in to the hardwood floor. Then the buzzer sounded. That ends the first ever practice game where Naruto wasn't teamed up with Sasuke.

"We'll get them next time. ", Kiba said as he helped Uzumaki stand up.

"Hn. Get up, Baka.", Sasuke too grabbed on to Naruto's unoccupied hand and pulled with Kiba.

Uchiha Sasuke. Clearly, he is a very gifted player. Able to make impossible plays. Shoots at an incredible accuracy. He is evidently far beyond his years. Uzumaki Naruto on the other hand, may not be as great a player as Sasuke, is well aware of his teammates' strengths, making him an excellent point guard.

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. One passes and the other one shoots. The greatest tandem there is. Together, almost unstoppable. Separately, though, it's another issue.

I stood up from the bench I was sitting on and approached Naruto. "I can't see how you got beaten there.", I said, even though I was well aware of the fact that not having Sasuke as a teammate, and having him as an opponent instead, was his downfall.

He turned his blue eyes on me. "I don't know either, Captain. I play fine even if I don't have Teme here on my team."

Well, this was a first. Naruto isn't really one who admits short comings. Usually, he'll just brush it off, and say that he wasn't in his best condition.

"Maybe Sasuke's just too tough to play against.", we all turned towards the direction of the voice.

"Tenten! You're back!", Naruto's face breaks into a grin and goes over to Tenten. She had her hair untied, which makes this the first time I see her like this. She almost looks like a lady.

"Captain, sorry for bailing yesterday. I had to go somewhere. Sorry.", she lowered her head in my direction for a brief moment and then looked back at me.

"It's fine.", I answered evenly.

"I assume practice is over. I'll clean up then. But starting tomorrow, I'll clean up in the mornings, so I won't be a nuisance here while you guys are practicing.", And then she turned away.

So we were back to square one. No more flirting, no more smiles. Blank stares, and all that formality. It's kind of amazing what a mere phone call could do. The only thing she did was set things straight, right? Everything was my fault to begin with. Actually, I found it nice of her to talk to me properly, like a civilized person would, after everything I've done.

"I know what you're doing here, Hyuga-san. Please stop it.", she said after I asked her about what she's up to.

To think that she already knows the reasons behind the moves I pulled on her these past few days. Apparently, she over heard me talking to Sai down the hallway.

"Look, I'm not going to quit okay. I promise, I'll be out of you way. To be honest, I'm already trying to avoid you."

Something I decided to forget about ever since I had noticed my longing for her, since I have finally admitted that I was attracted to her. Just when I decide to make this game of mine real, she comes up on me like that. Telling mo to get off her back. Not that I could blame her. I was playing with her, dammit. I was acting like that to make her fall for me, and then, I'll break her little heart. That way, she'll be desperate to get away from me. Now that I think about it, that desperate plan of mine was an all-time low. She has every right to hate me.

And I thought I had a solid chance at her. I'm such a jerk.

* * *

**Tenten.**

He stared at me blankly. His face was unmoving and emotionless, well, except for his eyes.

That look in his eyes. It almost looks like he's upset and I can't help it but feel guilty. Was it so wrong for me to draw the lines? Because, frankly, before that phone call last night, the lines were such a blur that I kept getting my feelings confused with the truth. He was playing me, trying to make me quit. Heck, I don't even know how he plans on making me quit by being all flirty and nice to me.

I used to think that I could play along with him.. But then, I found myself somewhat confused.

After a long debate with my conscience, I finally arrived at a solid conclusion. I figured that I can't take playing with him too. Because, guess what? I kinda, sorta, already fell for his stupid game. I was actually starting to like him, I believed that he really thought I was different.. The things he said in the gym before... And playing with him, talking to him, even looking at him makes me feel.. kind-of hurt. That's why I started avoiding him at all costs.

Yes, I know that I could just quit this job to make things easier, but that would mean giving up the Taekwondo tournament this winter. The same tournament I worked hard for the past years. So I just went on with avoiding him.

Yesterday, I found everything to be alright. I left basketball practice to attend Taekwondo training. I asked Naruto to pass on my message, and apparently, it worked. I'll be able to attend practices, and I'll just clean up the gym in the morning, so that it'll be spotless by the time the team arrives. So yes, I get to keep the job, my tournament, and avoid Neji.

I only went here this afternoon to extend my apologies for leaving without notice. Well, not really. I don't know the reason really. I just.. had to come by.

Not wanting to remain staring at Captain, I turned away and went towards the supply closet in the locker room.

"Tenten.", he called out in that monotone voice of his.. the tone he used back then. I turned around and looked at him.

"PRACTICE DISMISSED.", Neji yelled at particularly no one and soon, every player was out of the gym.

"See yah later, Tenten, Captain.", Naruto waved over with a grin and the left with Sasuke and the others behind him.

And in just a few minutes, we were alone. Just the two of us. We were about two meters apart. He stood his ground, not leaving that spot of his.

This is not good. No, this is bad. Far worse than bad. This is.. just.. so..

"Tenten.", now he was walking towards me while staring me right in the eye. I tried to avoid his gaze, but there was something about his eyes that made me want to look at them all day.

"Yes, Hyuga-san?", I asked, trying to keep myself from stammering.

"No formalities needed Tenten. I just need to..", we were about an arms length apart when he stopped. "I just need to say something."

He averted his gazed and looked at the basket to the other side of the gym instead. "Are.. are you mad at me?", he asked with a voice that was almost.. gentle. I sat down on the hardwood floor. If only that gentle tone of his didn't leave me weak in the knees. And to my surprise, he sat down too, crossed legged, facing me now.

"No.", I answered and stared at my palms, avoiding his eyes. It caught me completely off guard when I felt a hand cupping my chin.

"Look.. I'm sorry..", he said, making me look at him. I didn't respond. He continued anyway.

"I know.. I may not be the nicest guy around.. Hell, I didn't even know I had a heart until last night.", you got that right. Wait. What?

"I just, desperately wanted to get rid of you.", his right hand now on my cheek, caressing it. "You wanna know why?"

I knew I would just stammer if I attempted to verbally answer, so I just nodded.

"You distract me.", he smiled and then leaned closer. "It's like, I can't get you off my head. Let me show you how much, okay?"

Then he kissed me. And I let him.


	12. Rejection

**Neji. **

"PRACTICE DISMISSED.", I said. Though no one responded, I was certain that they knew what I meant. I wanted them to leave.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Naruto hinting the others to get out quickly. Maybe he understood why I wanted to be left alone with this girl. And though I don't know the reasons behind this action of his, I'd have to thank him. I have to admit, a minute later, then I would've backed out of this.

"See yah later, Tenten, Captain.", he said as he and the others passed us. Tenten remained standing there. It's surprising how she didn't make a run for it, knowing she'll be left alone with me. The awkwardness of it all.

And with everyone gone, I decided that it would be best to just get on with this.

"Tenten.", I said. I can see that she is uncomfortable. Nervous, even. Well, I'm not really comfortable doing this, too. And God knows how nervous I am right now. Know why? Because I'm afraid. As shallow as it may be, I'm afraid I'll get kicked, punched, and yes, I'm most afraid of being pushed away. Not that I'll admit it to anyone.

"Yes, Hyuga-san?", now what was that? Surely, she's aiming to make me feel like a stranger. And I did. Know what? It sort off stings.

I walked towards her. Step by step. I noticed that she never took her eyes off mine. I stopped my advance when I noticed that she was about to take a step back.

I'd have to take this chance now. It's now or never. And I really won't settle for 'never'. It has to be now.

"No formalities needed, Tenten. I just need to..", I trailed off. How do I say this? "I just need to say something."

Her face remained blank.

And that was when I couldn't take it anymore. Why was I so damn nervous? Hell, I don't even know why I bothered to do this. She's a just a girl, Neji. She's just a girl. Not important.

I turned to the basket on the other side of the gym, trying to remind myself of more important things. Instead of this, I could be practicing my shooting. I could be shooting twenty-thousand jump shots right now. But no. It's no use. Here I am, all shaken up, desperately trying to get these thoughts of mine out of my head. Trying to find the right words.

"Are.. are you made at me?", I asked. I can't believe that I'm stammering.

She sat down. Her legs were crossed, as if she was about to start meditating. As if on impulse, I sat down too, in the same manner that she did, facing her.

"No.", she then said, breaking the room's silence. I looked at her, and she was staring at her palms. It looked like she was counting the lines one-by-one.

I just couldn't stop myself. How on earth was I going to apologize properly when she's not even paying attention? I lifted my hand and cupped her chin, making her look at me. Her eyes widened. Okay, so now, I'll have to say it.

"Look.. I'm sorry.", I said, her face remained blank, though. So I just kept on talking.

"I know.. I may not be the nicest guy around.. Hell, I didn't even know I had a heart until last night..", wait, did I just say that? Stupid. But of course, there was no point in taking things back, especially when they're true. And since I've already started making a complete fool of myself by saying that, I might as well tell her everything else.

"I just, desperately wanted to get rid of you..", I said, resisting the urge to touch her. The proximity was starting to drive me crazy. Surely, someday, this somewhat addiction of mine to this girl right here would be my downfall.

I breathed in, placed my hand on her cheek and then prepared for the worst. Her skin was flawless, and a second later, I couldn't help it but run my fingers over her cheek.

"You wanna know why?", I asked, looking at her. She remained silent, and nodded instead. I answered her as honestly as I possibly can.

"You distract me.", I couldn't help it but smile, I finally got through with it. Once this is over, everything would be fine. I leaned on closer, wanting her to hear every word. "It's like I can't get you off my head.", she remained staring at me.

That was when I lost all control. "Let me show you how much, okay?"

And then I kissed her. I'll have to admit, I'm very surprised with my actions. This wasn't how I planned it. I merely wanted to apologize. I never thought that it would lead up to this.

What even surprised me more was that she didn't bother to push me away. She just remained still, not moving one bit.

Then, I pulled away, I looked at her. Her eyes were closed, and then seconds later, she slowly opened them.

"What was that?", she asked. Her voice was soft, but there's no mistaking the hint of accusation in her tone.

Though I heard her words clearly, I didn't quite understand what she meant.

"What?", I asked her and then she closed her eyes again.

"You heard me.", she answered, her tone now gentle, if I hadn't known better, I'd say she was about to cry.

"I kissed you, Tenten.", I said, leaning towards her again. She didn't move though, in contrast to what I expected.

"Why?"

Was she trying to drive me off the edge or what? Certainly, she herself knows the answer to that question. Maybe she wants it to come from me then.

"Because I wanted to."

It was as if my words shocked her. Her eyes opened immediately. And the next thing I felt was her hand crashing on to my right cheek. The pain was impossible to ignore.

In one swift movement, she stood up and ran for the gym's door, while I remained frozen; stroking the area she made contact with.

I watched her as she grabbed onto the steel doors' handles. She pulled one door back with her right arm, while her left hand made its way to her lips.

"That was my first kiss.", she said, almost inaudible.

"Tenten, are you mad?", I asked. A split-second later, I realized that that question was completely stupid. Of course she was mad. Why else would she storm out.

She shook her head. "No. It's just.. I thought my first kiss..", she trailed off. And then I saw her frown. "Ugh. Never mind. What do you know, you're the campus heartthrob. It doesn't matter, right?" And then she left.

It was only then I finally came to my senses, why was I merely watching her? I stood up as fast as I can and tried to catch up to her. But the moment I opened the doors, she was already out of sight.

"I'm sorry!", I called out, hoping she'd be able to hear me.

There was no response. I was going to run and search for her, but then I realized something.

It's no use looking for someone who doesn't want to be found.

Why was I messing with my feelings anyway? Everything was fine when I avoided thinking about these things. I should've played ball instead.

I made my way towards the locker room and took a nice cold shower. Feeling the cold water on my skin, it was very refreshing, washing out everything. Clearing my mind. Hopefully, my mind would stay clear of any thoughts regarding what happened a while ago.

After I showered, I went to my gym locker, planning to organize my belongings before I leave. The locker door swung open, and the small square mirror hanging on it greeted me. It was only then that I was fully aware of the damage done. My cheek was reddened, and you could definitely make out the shape of a small hand and fingers.

Well, that was my first kiss too. And I got slapped for it.


	13. Good night

**Chapter Twelve.**

**Good night.  
**

* * *

**Tenten.**

"Oh God, tell me this is all a joke!", Sakura yelled over the phone. From the tone of her voice, it was pretty obvious that she's going crazy. I remained staring at the ceiling. My room wasn't really that big, it was just right, if you may. I've been lying in bed for a few hours now, thinking about stuff.

"Look, no need to yell, okay?", I said and I heard her sigh in response.

"Sorry.. It's just that, this is Hyuga Neji we're talking about. The almighty Hyuga Neji. You know, always gets the highest marks, great looks, captain of the basketball team, you know, the same one that every single girl in campus wants.", I felt my lips twitch into a smile. Sakura was right. This was Hyuga Neji. Someone unreachable, even to the prettiest girls in campus. And here I am, on the phone, talking about how I slapped him when he kissed me. Oh, the irony of it all.

"Who gave me the right to slap him, huh?", I laughed and Sakura too, was giggling over the line.

"Yes, who on earth gave to the right to slap him!", she was still giggling. "Why did you slap him, though? Still confused?"

And that is the exact reason why I slapped him. How could he play with my feelings like that? The situation's been so confusing, so messed up, all thanks to you, Hyuga Neji.

"My head's just so screwed up right now. I like him, then I find out he's just tripping. Then he goes off telling me things are real. Who the hell gave him the right to do that? Kissing me like that...", The last part was almost whispered.

"I get what you mean. For now, I think it's best if you'll just try and think things over. Sort things out. Make a diagram, table or list if needed.", she laughed. "And if Hyuga Neji is really that smart, he'll understand you. Just talk to him, okay? I gotta go, It's dinner time. Good night, Tenten.", and then Sakura hung up.

I slammed my phone down my bed. She's right, I've got to get things sorted out. Make a list, she says?

I got up and walked over to my study desk on the corner of my room. I sat on the office chair I bought with my own savings. I grabbed a notebook and opened it on a blank page. How should I start this?

My pencil made it's way onto the paper. POSITIVES: I wrote on the top of the page. And on the page opposite it, I scribbled the word NEGATIVES: on top. Now, let's get things started.

He's good looking. That's a positive, but I never considered that as an important aspect. What else to put on the positives?

I stared at the page for a good fifteen minutes, and then decided to do the negative first.

Well, for starters, he thinks so high of himself, though he certainly has the right to do so, as amazing as he is. He is very unemotional, but I can't say that that's a bad thing.

I spent thirty minutes with this list of mine, and ended up with nothing productive. The positive side was empty, and so was the negative. I really really really want to apologize, but I'm.. afraid. To call or not to call.

I grabbed my phone from my bed and flipped it open. Should I call him?

After a few minutes of pondering, I decided that it would be best for me to apologize. Don't get me wrong, mixed feelings or not, I shouldn't have slapped him. I really shouldn't have, after all, I did let him. I had no reason to do that.

I looked up his number, which was saved in my phone book. I pressed the green button then held the phone to my ear.

"Uhm.. Hello.", I said when he finally picked up.

"Tenten?", he answered. That's odd. It's as if he's colder than usual. His voice.. was very different from the way he talked a while ago.

"I wanted to say sorry.. for.. what happened..", I stammered. I can't help it but feel nervous. What if I say the wrong words?

"It's fine. I can't blame you. Forget what happened. It was a mistake for me to do that anyway.", his tone remained the same. Cold. So he has forgiven me already, I couldn't help it but sigh at the relief.

"Well then-", I was just about to say goodbye and hang up when he interrupted me.

"Get down here. It's freezing."

"What?", I'm not sure he meant me. Maybe he's talking to someone else.

"I said, get down here.", and then he hung up. So he did mean me. Despite not knowing what I was doing, I rushed downstairs and went for my apartment's exit, which was at the back side of the Haruno's bakery.

He wasn't back here, so I made a run for the front end of the store. And there he was. Hyuga Neji, leaning against the hood of his black sportscar, wearing jeans and a jacket over his white t-shirt. How could someone dress so simply and still look that attractive? Well, in this case, it isn't really a question. That's just the way Hyuga Neji is.

He was rubbing his hands, he was right, it was freezing here. Maybe winter's coming early.. and more importantly, what was he doing here?

"What are you doing here?", I asked when I was about five steps away from him. He was looking at to his left, away from me, his hands were now in the pockets of his dark blue jacket.

"Isn't it obvious?", he answered with a hint of annoyance. Of course it wasn't obvious. If it was, would I be asking. Baka. That's just what I wanted to say, but I don't really want to start a fight out here.

"No.. Anyway, why?", This is me playing nice.

He sighed and then kept his face blank, still not looking at me. "I came to apologize."

"Hey, it' fine. It's my fault too.", I said and walked closer to him. It really was cold. Maybe partly because I'm only wearing shorts and a T-shirt.

Without even looking, he then grabbed my hand, which was previously on my side. "So we're okay now?"

"Yes", I couldn't help it but smile. At this moment, he looked innocent, maybe not exactly 'innocent', but far from the cold blooded captain of the basketball team everyone thought he was.

"Hn. Good", he nodded and then slowly let go of my hand. The only thing that annoys me though is the fact that he hasn't even glanced my way.

"Why aren't you looking at me by the way?", so now I'm just playing.

"Uhm.. Your outfit..", Maybe it's just my imagination, but in this light, it looked as if he was blushing. He gestured to my legs, still not looking. "Wear something.. that's not that short.", that almost sounded like a threat.

"Is that an order, captain?", I asked.

"Yes, it's an order, Tenten.", he answered with a smirk. It was actually fun tripping like this. Maybe he wasn't as cold-hearted as I thought.

I went over and leaned against his car beside him.

"You said you came to apologize. How long were you planning on staying here, anyway? I mean, what if I hadn't called? I wouldn't even know that you're down here.", I almost forgot to ask him. He looked up, like he was staring at the stars.

"Oh, I knew you'd call.", he said with another smirk. Right now, I don't even know whether he's really THAT smart, or he's just a cocky bastard.

I laughed. "Got me all figured out, huh?"

I looked up at him to see his expression. His smirk was then replaced by a slight frown. "No. Not in the slightest." I couldn't help but frown myself.

"Then how did you know I'd call?"

His frown deepened. "I.. have no idea either.. I just knew."

Right then, his frown vanished and his face was blank once more. He was rubbing his hands again, and I was just about to invite him inside for something to drink when he said goodbye.

"I'll be going then. Good night, Tenten.", he made his way into the driver's seat and the slammed the door, right after, the engine started.

"Wait.", I knocked on the the door's window, and he opened it. I leaned down. He still wasn't looking at me. His pale eyes were focused on the wheel.

"Let's be friends, okay?", I said. He smirked.

"Is that an order, Tenten?", I couldn't help it but laugh at this remark of his.

"Yes, it's an order.", and for the first time, he looked at me. He was smiling. It was very different from his smirk. His smile was.. warm. So warm that I had forgotten that I was even cold. I smiled too. "Good night, Neji."

He smiled even more, his teeth were showing this time, which made me feel even warmer inside.

Of course, it was a well known fact in school that he's one of the most good looking guys around. But right now, I think saying that is a complete understatement. Surely, they've only seen him smirk and frown. Because seeing him genuinely smile, like this, was like seeing an angel.

Then he waved his hand at me, telling me to move. The glass window made its way up, and then the car sped away.

I made my way back to my second floor apartment, and just when I was about to turn the lights off, my open notebook took my attention. I took the pencil that was resting beside it and then scribbled the words "surprisingly a nice guy" on the positive side, only to find myself getting up from bed in the middle of the night, and then adding "has a very warm smile", to the list.


	14. Newfound Friend

**Chapter Thirteen.  
New-found Friend.**

* * *

It's amazing how the days passed by. The memory of my first day on the job's still crystal clear. How I walked into the gym's locker room, only to be greeted by the half-naked form of the basketball team's captain, the campus heartthrob, Hyuga Neji. How he desperately wanted me to quit. I never would have imagined that two weeks later, I'd find myself standing beside him outside the principal's office, with a decision that we were both happy to make.

"Come in.", Tsunade's voice called out from behind the wooden door. Neji took a step forward and grabbed on to the door knob. Without further hesitation, he made himself welcome and stepped in. I followed, only a few steps behind.

Principal Tsunade was there, sitting on her office chair, facing the two of us. "Time's up.", she said with a slight smile. "I assume you two have already made up your minds." She gestured for us to sit down on the two chairs opposite her desk.

We both took our seats. Tsunade leaned towards us, her elbows on her desk's surface. "Well, what is it then?"

The room remained silent. I felt the need to say something. I was just about to open my mouth when Neji started talking.

"We have arrived at a decision regarding this matter not too long ago.", he started. He wasn't looking at Tsunade, instead, he was staring at the floor. That's weird, this was so not like him.

"It has been decided that Tenten would remain as the team's manager.", yes, this was what we have talked about. Considering that the two of us are now in good terms, and the Taekwondo tournament's not in a few months, I told him that it would be okay for me to keep the job, just as long as it was okay with him.

"The past two weeks have been.. very interesting.", he said with a smirk. I couldn't help it but smile at his remark. Tsunade must have seen this, as she directed the next question to me.

"Did you find things interesting as well, Tenten?", she asked with a hint of amusement. It's obvious that she's enjoying herself right now.

I smiled at her, "Of course I did.", and then she started to laugh, only that this time, it was the more dignified version of her usual laughter (which involved a higher volume and hitting whatever is within reach).

"You see, I told you you'd get along.", she said.

"Surprised me too.", I answered.

"But...", Neji's deep voice then brings tension.

Tsunade's face slowly turned blank as she looked at Neji with her honey colored eyes. Clearly, there was something wrong.

"But what?", she asked him. Neji looked up at her.

"I think it's not fair, for things to turn out this way.", he said in his usual monotone voice.

"What?", we asked him at the same time. He didn't move.

"I.. in a way.. acted stubborn towards this matter. Konoha High shouldn't be allowed to play in the Tournament."

What did he say? He didn't need to say that, we already agreed to forget everything that's happened before, but he did say it anyway. I should've known that he was going to do this. Neji's just too much of an ideal man for his own good.

The room was quiet for a short while, until the sound of Tsunade's clipboard slamming on to her desk shattered the silence.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess, it's only fair to not allow you guys to play..", she turned her chair slightly until she was facing my direction. "Right, Tenten?", she smirked.

"No.. that's not right ma'am. I think we should allow them.", I answered her. I saw Neji turning to me, with his pale eyes widened. I ignored him. "They have to play."

Tsunade's face twisted in to a frown. "But, won't that be a problem? Considering the deal we made? Won't it be unfair?"

"Will be it be problem if you would just give him another punishment, instead? This is a matter between the two of us, it doesn't need to concern the whole team."

As I said this, it felt as if the tension in room was a bit thicker. Tsunade's frown was gone, though. Her face was blank.

"What do you suggest we should do then?", she said, lifting her brows. So this is what she was aiming for. She's been probably aware of the fact that Neji's been torturing me before, and wants to get me back at him this time. Oh, how I love this woman right here.

"How about...", I turned to Neji. His eyes were on me, his features were blank though. Still, I could tell that he was eagerly waiting for my answer. That's when I finally figured out what I wanted. "How about Captain Hyuga helps me mop the gym after practices?", I smiled.

Tsunade looked at me, a bit shocked at my request, maybe. The corners of her lips formed a smile. "If that's what you want."

Neji remained silent, his eyes still on me.

"You're dismissed.", and on Tsunade's orders, we left the room.

After our visit to Tsunade's office, I went off, running for the cafeteria. I was starving, I hadn't eaten breakfast this morning. I was worried about getting late for this meeting with Tsunade, she has demanded we have the short discussion before our classes. After this, I'd make my way to my class' homeroom. We have free period first, so it's really okay to take things slow.

I was already at the cashier, paying for my croissant when I noticed that Hyuga Neji has followed me here. What was he doing here? I thought he already went to class. He was right beside me.

"Want some?", gesturing to the piece of bread I just purchased. He shook his head.

"What was that about?", he asked me in a stern voice.

"What was what about?", I took the bread out of the plastic and bit a mouthful. I started to walk.

"Why'd you let me off so easily?", he was still following me. I swallowed and then answered him.

"It's hard mopping alone, you know?", I answered with a laugh. I could tell that he wasn't buying it, even though this was the truth. Well, part of the truth maybe.

"That's it?", he grabbed my shoulder and made me face him. I guess I should answer him honestly, since we're friends and all now.

"No, that's not it.", I smiled at him, but he frowned in return.

"Why then?", maybe he really was upset about this. Maybe he really was bent on doing the right thing. But frankly, right or wrong, I couldn't care less, they have to play.

So here's a shot at the truth. "This is your dream, Neji. I can't let you waste it on something like that.", his face then went back to its usual stoic expression. "And besides.. it'll be fun having someone to talk to while I mop up the floors.", and then he finally smiled.

His hand landed on the top of my head. "Hn."

After that, it seemed like everything was easy-going. We walked in a slow pace, not minding the time. Neji finally agreed to have a piece of my croissant, the third time I asked him. You see, the croissant they sell at the cafeteria is bigger than usual. Hence, it's a little more expensive. I never managed to finish one myself. Originally, I was planning on saving some for later.

"Skipped breakfast?", Neji asked as he took a bite.

"Yeah. I was afraid I'll be late for today's early morning meeting. Didn't have the time to cook for myself.", I said. I turned to him. It looked like he was thinking of something.

I wonder why Neji wasn't in a hurry to get into class. It was clear that he was already late.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay with being late?", I asked him. He smirked.

"Nah. It's fine. Kakashi-sensei doesn't arrive until class is almost over.", so this is why the straight-A, Hyuga Neji, has been so cool about walking around with me.

"How many minutes have passed, by the way? Ten?", I asked him casually.

He looked at his wristwatch. "Thirty."

"Oh. I have free period, so it's totally fine too.", I said and I flashed the class schedule printed at the back of my school ID. He looked at it for a brief moment, and then smirked again.

"You sure? Aren't you supposed to be having Math?"

I looked at my schedule. He was right. I must've looked at the wrong day.. And Miss Kurenai hates nothing more that late students. I am so dead.

We were already in the second floor seniors' building, Our room was just around the corner. As if on impulse, I made a run for it. "Sorry, Neji, gotta go!"

* * *

That afternoon, I walked alongside Neji on our way to the school gym for basketball practice.

"I can't believe I got my schedule wrong.", I said. It was my first time talking to him, since this morning.

"Hn. What's so unbelievable?", he asked with a smirk. So he was making fun of me now, huh?

"Yeah. Yeah. It's not my fault I'm not as smart as you are."

"You don't have to be smart to read a class schedule right.", he looked at me with a serious face. "You're hopeless."

I stared at him. And then he smirked. "Kidding."

"You really are a mean person, you know that?"

Practice went by quickly. Instead of a practice game, the team went on with basic drills, dribbling, passing, and the like. And soon, everyone was gone, leaving me with Captain Hyuga to clean up.

We finished cleaning up in silence. After the whole gym has been mopped and squeaky clean , we found ourselves sitting on the floor at the edge of the court. After thinking about it for a while, I finally spoke up, asking him something I wanted to ask for so long. "So, how'd you get in to basketball, by the way?"

"It's a boring story.", he said with a sigh.

"I'll listen.", I answered, and so he started to tell his story.

"There was this time, when I was young. You may have already noticed, but I'm some sort of a genius.", I laughed at this. He smirked. "See, even someone like you is aware of that."

"Cocky bastard.", I muttered. And then he started chuckling.

"Well, anyway, seeing that I was this prodigy, everyone wanted me to be the heir, except my grand father maybe. So since then, I've been treated as if I was the eldest son of the main family, much already was expected from me. Nobody objected, even my Uncle, whose eldest child was supposed to be the heir, wanted me to take his place instead.", there was little I knew about his family. The Hyuga clan, one of the richest people around, maybe even richer than the Uchihas. With the almighty Hyuga Neji as their heir.

"My life was pretty simple. I went to school to study, and the moment I get home, I go back to studying. It was crazy.", he looked at me and smiled. I nodded, gesturing him to go on.

"I never needed to study though, I had an IQ of 200, dammit. But nevertheless, I followed. Not that I could fake things, I was being watched 24/7 back then.", I couldn't help it but stare at his expression. Moments like this don't really happen everyday. They hardly happen at all. Getting Neji to talk.. I was finally convinced that he was human, too.

"Soon, I got sick of it. Then I ran.", he looked at me, as if to see my reaction. A second later, he was looking another way. "I got to the park. I've never been there before, though I was almost ten years old by then.. Have you been there?"

"I haven't been there..", I said, it was almost a whisper.

"Come on then.", he stood up and then reached his hand towards me. I grabbed on and he pulled me up. Minutes later we arrived at the park. It wasn't as big as the one we've got in the province though.

With his bag on his shoulder, he walked over to a basket just a little taller than he is. He faced me and then smiled that angelic smile of his. "This is it."

I couldn't help it but smile back. It was strange. But somehow, I felt as if I'd known him my whole life.

"Kids were playing basketball here then, basketball minus half of the game's rules.", he smirked. "They asked me if I wanted to play, they taught me how. And before they knew it..."

"Let me guess, before they knew it, you were better than all of them?", I said with a giggle.

"You're smarter than you look.", and then we both started laughing. "Since then, every time I felt like I'm only inches from going over the edge, I play."

We sat under a nearby tree soon after. He was leaning against the trunk, I was on the other side of it, we just sat there. It was nice actually. The birds gave the place life, and you can barely hear the cars as the roads are several meters from our spot.

"Hey.", he finally spoke up. I went over to his side of the tree. He was leaning against the trunk with his eyes closed.

"What?", I asked. He opened his eyes then.

"Thank you.", he said. "You're the first one to hear that story, you know that?"

I laughed. "I know. You aren't the talkative one."

"Hn. No I'm not."

"Maybe you're starting to change.", I smiled at him. He shook his head at my remark.

"No. It's not me.", this confused me a little, causing me to frown. He then placed his thumb on my forehead, like he was trying to straighten my frown out. "It's you."

I looked at him in silence. I didn't know what to say.

"There's something about you that makes me want to tell you everything.", at that, my frown vanished and was replaced by a smile. There's something about Neji too. Something that makes me want to listen to him.

* * *

The next day, I woke up a little earlier than usual. I'm sure Miss Kurenai won't like it if I come late two consecutive days. I got dressed as fast as I could. I decide to skip breakfast once more. I'll just grab a snack on the cafeteria before class.

I got in to my uniform. My bag was resting on my study table, ready to go. After I put on my shoes, I quickly made my way towards the door.

I almost didn't notice the small paper bag on the floor, right outside my door. I took it and read the words written on the small white card attached to it.

"Breakfast. In case you decide to skip again.", it said in clean print. I looked inside and saw two croissants. There was something else too. A small card about the size of my ID. A little bigger though. It was a laminated copy of my class schedule! How on earth did something get there? More importantly, how could someone know my sched?

I took the laminated card. It had something written in the back too. "A simpler one. The one you have is too complicated for your brain.", it said, in the same handwriting as the white card on the paper bag. Right then, I knew where all these came from.

I smiled to myself. Hyuga Neji really is something else.


	15. The Promise

It's been so long since I updated this. To all my readers, I'm very sorry for the delay. It's just that I've been so busy with school and such. Well, here goes.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen.**

**The Promise.**

* * *

**Tenten.**

Sixteen seconds left. Neji had the ball on his right hand, dribbling it in a relatively slow pace. The look on his face told me one thing. This game was definitely over. With a smirk, he went for the basket.

I found myself smiling upon seeing the looks on the other team's faces. It was as if they had no idea of what was coming, when clearly, they were going to lose.

Nine seconds left. I couldn't help it but stare in awe at his movements. Without any effort whatsoever, Neji had already made it past everyone on his way. And just when you think that he'd go for the shot, he threw the ball to Uchiha Sasuke who was barely beyond the three point line.

Three seconds left. And with one swift movement, Sasuke added another three points to our team's amazing 38-point lead. That makes 41. 105-64.

"Nice shot Teme!", Naruto greeted Sasuke with a high-five. "Who knew you had it in you.", he added with a laugh.

"Hn. Shut up, Baka.", Sasuke was laughing too.

I was probably too occupied with their conversation that I didn't notice Neji, who was now sitting beside me on the team's bench.

"Naruto and Sasuke are really something else, huh.", He said and then downed the remaining contents of his water bottle.

"Yeah, I can't really imagine how they ended up being best of friends when they're barely alike.", I answered and then handed him another bottle from the cooler. "Great game, by the way. 41-point lead."

"Would've been 50 if Gaara entered the game earlier. Not to mention that I was holding back.", and with this remark of his, I didn't resist the urge to hit him in the arm.

"Cocky bastard.", I muttered, making him smirk.

"Says the girl who was staring at me throughout the whole game.", oh, so he had to bring that up. Now this is where I draw the line.

"Shut up.", I said and then hit him again.

He started chuckling, "I'm kidding. I'm kidding."

So this is what's been going on. We've gotten really close over the past week, which is really surprising by the way. I don't really know why, but I feel as if he's not just a friend right now. He's sort-of my best guy-friend. I've learned so much about him ever since we decided to settle our issues.

For starters, he wasn't really an ice cube. He had this sense of humor that somewhat fits perfectly with mine. Well, it's not just his sense of humor. Call me crazy, but there's this something about him that makes me think that he might be my other half.. oh what the hell.

This is Neji we are talking about. Hyuga Neji. Forget it.

He put the bottle down and then wiped his forehead with a white towel. "So, do you have any plans this afternoon?", he asked, not facing me.

"I've got nothing to do.", I answered jokingly. "Why, you gonna buy me dinner?"

He frowned. "Now who gave you the idea that I would want to eat dinner with you? I was hoping you'd help me sort out the stuff in the gym."

I stared at him blankly, trying to hide my embarrassment. He stared back.

"Kidding.", he whispered and then started laughing again.

"You aren't really a nice person huh?", I told him and then stood up. As I was about to leave, he grabbed on to my hand.

"And you aren't really that mad, right?", I felt him get up too. Soon, he was there in front of me. He then gave me that angelic smile of his. The same one from the night he went to my apartment. "Of course I was hoping to buy you dinner."

"Great! I'm starving!", Naruto's voice startled me and I saw Neji's eyes widen a little too. Who wouldn't be, anyway? The overwhelming volume doesn't really help.

"Hn. Naruto..", Neji's face twisted into a frown once again.

But Naruto didn't seem to notice captain's expression. "GUYS! CAPTAIN'S BUYING DINNER!"

And with that, the whole team started cheering. Looks like Neji's gotten himself into a situation. No matter, it's not like Hyuga Neji couldn't afford dinner for the whole team.

* * *

"Oh, man. I'm so full.", Naruto said as he leaned back on his chair. "Nothing beats a meal like this after a game, huh Sasuke?"

"Hn.", Sasuke answered as he wiped the corner of his lips with a table napkin.

"Aw, You've gotta admit, everything was delicious!", again, I had to stop myself from covering my ears. Naruto could really have a built in megaphone somewhere in that throat of his.

"Keep it down.", Gaara muttered with a slight frown. "Too noisy."

"I'm not that loud, aren't I? It's just that you guys are too quiet.", crossing his arms, Naruto stood up and started walking away. "I'll be right back."

"Where's he going?", I asked.

"Can't hold it in anymore, I suppose.", Neji smirked, everyone started laughing.

"There really are some things that can't be held in, huh, captain?", Shikamaru's tone sort-of surprised me. It was somewhat teasing, I never really heard him speak in that way.

"Hn. What the hell are you talking about, Nara?", Hyuga answered in a stern voice.

"What going on between you and Tenten?", Shikamaru raised an eyebrow while holding a cup of sake. Between us? What was he talking about?

Neji smirked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Come on, Captain, it's obvious there's something!", apparently, Choji had already finished eating too and decided to join the conversation.

"You guys are crazy. We get along fine, that's all.", I interrupted.

"Why so defensive then?", Kiba added with a smile. I could only bow my head to hide the blush that was coming on. Why was I blushing anyway? There was absolutely no reason

"Hn. You guys really are crazy.", Neji poured himself a cup of sake and then took a sip. "What made you think that there's something between us?"

I don't really understand why, but I'm sort-of feeling a stabbing pain in my chest.

Sasuke smirked, "Denial gets you nowhere Captain."

With that, Neji drank the last of his sake. "Senseless interrogation gets you nowhere too.", he smirked. He raised his hand and gestured for the waitress to come. "Get me another round of sake over here."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me", I couldn't help blurting out. "This is going to be a long night."

"Trust me, you'll get home alive.", Neji whispered to my ear. His breath tickled me, for some strange reason, I started laughing. No matter how ridiculous this situation may be, I'd have to admit, I do trust him.

After a while, the waitress arrived with several cups and a two bottles.

"So, you planning on answering now, Captain?", Shikamaru asked as he took a sip from his cup.

"Hn. Tell you what, drink first, I'll answer later.", Neji smirked, and the others started drinking.

For the next hour or so, the guys talked about random stuff, mostly about basketball though. I kept myself busy, watching them lose consciousness one by one.

And soon, the bottles were empty. The two of us the only ones awake.

"Let's go.", Neji smirked. It was amazing how so much alcohol had so little effect on him. He took out his wallet and then left a hefty sum of money on the table.

He stood up and then took my hand, and then made our way towards the door. We could hear Naruto yelling out profanities from behind, but we couldn't care less. We left the restaurant, both of us laughing.

* * *

**Neji.**

There were no clouds in sight, only stars filled the night sky. I've never seen so many stars.

"You think they'll be fine?", Tenten asked me, still laughing. As cheesy as it sounds, the twinkle in her eyes puts the stars to shame.

"They'll manage.", I tell her. "Come on, let's get you home."

We walked silently, side-by-side for quite a while. It was only when we reached her apartment that she broke the silence.

"Hey, thanks. I had a great time.", she said with a smile. And once again, I'd have to put on some extra effort on restraining myself.

"Welcome.", I answered evenly and then looked away. Staring at those brown eyes of hers would lead to nothing but trouble.

"Good night, Neji.", she smiled once again and then started walking towards her apartment. She was already halfway there when she stopped and faced me. "Uhm, hey."

"What?", I asked.

"I-I've never really had a friend like you before.. I mean, there's something about you..", she looked as if she was nervous. But why? What was making her uneasy?

"What is it about me?", I'd have to admit, I'm getting extremely curious.

"It's...", she looked away for a split-second. "Oh, never mind. Just promise me one thing."

"Hn. Fine. What is it?", I said. She stared at me with those eyes of hers.

"Nothing important.", she started fiddling with her fingers. "Promise me that things would never change between us. I mean, I've lost so many friends before. I really don't want you to be one of them. You're like my, you know, best friend..", she trailed off.

Honestly, I didn't really know how to respond to what she had just said. It was not really like Tenten to talk about feelings and such. She wasn't the emotional type. She took me by surprise.

Silence.

"Oh, what am I saying?", she said with a bit of laughter. "Never mind what I said. Good night Neji.", she gave me that sparkling smile of hers and then took off.

It took me a few seconds to fully comprehend what had just happened, what she had just said.

_Promise me that things would never change between us._

Of course, I'd be willing to promise anything for her. Hell, I'd do anything for Tenten. But maybe, just maybe, this is one thing that I couldn't possibly guarantee.

She wanted us to stay like this. As friends.

What if I can't stand being "just friends" any longer?


	16. Romeo and Juliet

Sorry for the late update.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen.**

**Romeo and Juliet.**

* * *

I can't help it but stare in awe. The auditorium looks amazing. The juniors really did outdo themselves today.

To the left of the stage was this balcony, elevated maybe four or five feet. The vines crawling on to its marble railings were so realistic, there were no obvious signs that they're made of plastic. A backdrop of the night sky was hung. Dark blue with shining stars embedded on.

"Soooo, what do you think?", Sakura's voice startled me slightly. I swear, one more time she comes up to me from behind like that, things are sure to get ugly.

"Stop doing that!", I said. She immediately backs off while giggling.

"Sorry! I forgot how caught up in the moment you get when it comes to Romeo and Juliet.", she laughed. I hate to admit it, but she was right. Romeo and Juliet is probably one of the very few works of art I appreciate. Actually, appreciate is an understatement. I love everything about it, not that I'd tell anyone.

"The set looks amazing.", I said, she then takes my hand and then pulls me to God-knows-where. It wasn't long until we were on the set's balcony.

"Cool eh?", she said. "The plants here was my idea by the way. And the-", she was then interrupted by her phone's K-Pop ringtone. I have no idea what the song was called. "Wait, I gotta take this.", she then made her way off the stage. Getting off the stage, I'd understand, what I didn't really get was why'd she had to leave the auditorium. It's not like I'm the eavesdropping type. I'd have to say, I'm pretty offended. Kidding.

I moved closer towards the balcony's railings. As silly as it sounds, standing here on this very spot, I sort of feel like I'm Juliet. Oh, what the hell am I talking about. This 'girly-girl' side of me really annoys me sometimes.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?". a familiar voice suddenly calls out. I looked over to the source of the voice and then found myself smiling. "It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!", he continued. Neji sure knows how to make an entrance.

"What are you doing here, Romeo?", I asked jokingly. He was at the other end of the theater, just in front of the entrance.

And instead of answering me, he went on, delivering the lines with emotion. It was hard to believe that the captain of the basketball team could might as well be an excellent actor. "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief. That thou her maid art far more fair than she."

"Okay, fine, show me what you've got!", I yelled out. He smirked and then started walking across the aisle that would eventually end at the stage's front.

"Mind if we skip a few lines, Juliet?", he asked with that angelic smile of his. I nodded. I couldn't help it but laugh. What's he planning on doing, anyway?

Out of nowhere, I started reciting these lines. I don't even know what's gotten in to me. "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?", Neji's smile widened as he continued to walk towards the stage. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet. Tis but thy name that is mine enemy"

"Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo.", he said, halfway there. And then after a few more exchanges, he was finally on stage, just a few feet below from where I was standing.

" I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes. And but thou love me, let them find me here; My life were better ended by their hate, than death prorogued, wanting of thy love.", he finally says with a smirk. "Not bad, huh?"

"You'd make a pretty decent actor, Hyuga.", I answered. "Come on up here, Romeo.", later on he was beside me on the so-called balcony.

"Hey." He was on my right, leaning on the railings just as I was.

"Hey.", I answered with a slight smile. "You still haven't answered me. What are you doing here?"

"I figured I'd find you here, a typical closet-fan of Romeo and Juliet.", he smirked. I wasn't able to resist the urge to hit him. He quickly blocked my fist. "Violence is never the answer, Tenten.", he said laughing.

"Like you're not a fan. I never thought you knew those lines, Mr. My-Life's-All-About-Basketball.", I teased.

"My life isn't really all about basketball now. I mean, it used to be, but not anymore.", he faced me and then looked at me with those tantalizing eyes of his.

" Why?", was all I managed to say. It was so hard trying to keep sane with those eyes staring at you.

"You know better than anyone else.", he inched closer. "Ever since you came..", he trailed off. I gave him a playful push.

"I'm not gonna fall for that again, Neji!", I said and then stuck my tongue out. He smiled, though I expected him to laugh at this remark of mine.

"Then why don't you fall for me instead?"

What? What did he just say?

"I'm not playing tricks, I'm done with that foolishness, Tenten.", he said as he ran his hands through his hair. "I-I mean.. You.. You are something else."

My head was starting to spin. My heart was pounding. What.. what is happening?

"Wh-what are you saying?", I asked with a slight shake in my voice. He back away.

"What I'm saying is that.. My life's starting to be all about you..", he never took his eyes from me. He paused for a while, and then closed in on me again.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ At this rate, I think my heart's gonna explode any moment now. I'm finding it hard to breathe.

"I think I'm in love with you, Tenten." He took my hand out of nowhere and placed it on his chest. I could feel his heart beating, pounding, rather, like mine was. "I've never been in love before. Is this how it feels like?"

"I-I don't know. I've never been in love too.", my body was now acting on its own. I was starting to move closer to him. Even my mouth wasn't following my brain's instructions. "Not until.."

"Tenten!", Sakura's voice dragged me out of the moment. "The theater's supposed to be closed now, I think you guys better get going.", she said with a smile from the entrance, and then left.

"Let's go.", I told him. Neji's face was blank. We didn't speak as we made our way out the theater.

"I'd be going then. Bye, Neji.", I said the moment we reached the exit, and then ran for it, leaving him standing there. Not even waiting for his response.

_Not until I met you_. I wanted to say, if only I wasn't such a damn coward.


	17. Regrets

**happy new year everyone!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen.**

**Regrets.**

* * *

**Neji.**

What if.. What if I wasn't born a Hyuga? Surely, a shift that significant would cause unmistakable changes in my life. I wouldn't be obligated to inherit a massive company, and I'd be able to pursue any dream I had. More importantly, Hinata would no longer feel so inferior as she wasn't going to be compared to me. I wouldn't be there to play the unforgiving wall she has to overcome and make her life miserable. Life would be so much easier without that enormous weight of guilt hanging on my shoulders.

"I like ramen. So much.", Naruto then interrupts my train of thought with an idea of his own.

"Shut up.", Sasuke, who was leaning against the other side of the old tree, said with the same coldness in his voice.

"Tch. You guys wouldn't understand.", Naruto retorted. "Captain?"

I turned towards him. "Hn. What?"

He kept his eyes on the blue sky. "Why aren't you killing us in practice right now?"

I couldn't resist the urge to frown. I, myself, do not know why I'm letting these guys waste hours of precious practice time.

"Hn. You wanna go back to the gym?", I asked.

"No, Sir!", His answer came so quickly that it was quite difficult for me to hide my amusement.

I sat down, my legs stretched out on the green grass, leaning against a tree opposite Naruto and the others. Shikamaru and Choji were sprawled on the green surface just a few yards to my right; Kiba was about two feet to my left, peacefully finishing up a taco.

The silence was comfortable, in the sense that it didn't really feel like I was in the presence of strangers. It was as if I were home.

"Ne, Sasuke. Just call her!" of course, Naruto just couldn't help himself. He never really appreciated the comfort brought on by silence. "What's wrong? Be a man, damn it!"

I glanced at Sasuke. He was holding his cell phone to his face, as if waiting for something.

"Hn. Shut up, Baka.", he answered and then gave Naturo a glare.

In one swift movement, Naruto took Uchiha's phone. If my guess is correct, I'd say the blonde's searching for that girl's, Sakura, if I remember it right, number. Sasuke, on the other hand, was struggling to retrieve his phone by means of brute force. Too bad Naruto was able to anticipate his movements.

After pushing a few buttons, Naruto shoved the mobile into Sasuke's hands with a triumphant smile. "There ya go!"

"Baka.", was Sasuke's only response. He hesitated for a while until he finally held the device to his ear. Immediately, the team turned their attention to the Uchiha.

"Hello?", he said after a few moments.

What Sakura was saying on the other end was inaudible. All we could hear was Sasuke's nervous tone.

"Y-yes.. The theatre?", it was quite funny, seeing him so shaken up.

"Uhm, are you busy or something?", he said. "Sure. I'll be there."

With that, Sasuke dropped his phone and ran for what I assume is the theatre. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's cell phone with a foxy grin. "About time."

I approached the blonde. "About time for what?"

"About time he confessed. Took him long enough.", and then he laughed. "It's not like you fall in love every day."

"When and how did you get so damn sentimental?", Kiba asked with a slight laugh.

"Dude, stop watching chick flicks.", Gaara adds with a smirk.

"I do not watch those sappy movies. I learn by experience.", Naruto retorted proudly.

"Experience my ass. You haven't even had a girlfriend, Baka.", and then the whole crew started laughing, with, of course, a few profanities here and there.

After the exchange of a few jokes about Naruto's "No Girlfriend Since Birth" status, the laughter finally died out.

"You think Sasuke's still breathing?", Kiba asked out of nowhere.

"Only one way to find out.", one-by-one, they got up and started heading to the direction of what I assume is the theatre. "Captain, you coming?", Naruto asked with a slight smile. "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't really want to miss an episode of 'The Uchiha-teme Show'"

I nodded, thinking this ought to be interesting. And with that, we made our way to the theatre.

* * *

Apparently, Konoha High's auditorium, including the landscaping, was designed by a Chinese architect, which explains the oriental garden theme.

Naruto was leading, crouched down and moving in caution. I'm sure he's aware of the fact that he'd be dead by morning once Uchiha finds him sneaking around. The others followed him with the same vigilance, and then positioned themselves just behind a perfectly pruned bush. I on the other hand, prefer the spot behind this age old tree. A few meters from our location was Sasuke, his hands on his pockets, his face without emotion.

"Here she comes..", I hear Uzumaki whisper. The auditorium's door opened, out came Sakura with her cellphone in hand. She walks up to Sasuke, exchange a few words, and then started making their way towards God-knows-where.

"Move out!", Naruto said in a hushed tone. The moment Sasuke and Sakura were out of earshot, one by one they stood up.

"Captain, you comin'?", Kiba asked as he walked pass me.

"Hn. You go on ahead.", I answered. For some reason, I wanted to see the auditorium first. Like there's something in there calling me.

And then they were gone.

I entered the theater, and the moment I laid my eyes on her, standing there on the set's balcony, I knew that she was that 'something' in here calling me, pulling me in. Her eyes were shining against the spotlight. Her hands were on the balcony's railings. Her hair wasn't in its usual buns, she had nothing but a simple head band on.

It was as if someone completely different took over my body when I started verbalizing lines from Romeo and Juliet. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?", right at that line, Tenten turned towards me, and the gave me that sweet smile of hers. "It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!"

"What are you doing here, Romeo?", she asked. What? I honestly have no idea. Not able to find the right answer, I just went on. "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief. That thou her maid art far more fair than she."

"Okay, fine, show me what you've got!", I can't help it but smirk at her words. Challenging me, huh?

"Mind if we skip a few lines, Juliet?", I asked. She smiled, and then started to speak.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?", I could feel the smile forming on my face. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet. Tis but thy name that is mine enemy.", she really did have this pull on me as I found myself walking towards the stage.

"Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo.", the lines were pouring out of me. We exchanged a few more lines until finally, I was below her.

"Not bad, huh?", I asked her. "You'd make a pretty decent actor, Hyuga.", she answered and the invited me to join her at the balcony.

We started talking, and then..

"Like you're not a fan. I never thought you knew those lines, Mr. My-Life's-All-About-Basketball.", she said in a playful tone.

And from then on, things started to be nothing but a blur.

"My life isn't really all about basketball now. I mean, it used to be, but not anymore.", I heard myself say. My heart was pounding. It was as if the words were just spilling out of me. What am I saying? What are you doing, Neji?

And when she asked why, I told her how she knew better than anyone else.. "Ever since you came..", I began, wanting to finally get these feelings of mine out. It's now or never, isn't it?

My emotions were starting to take over. Maybe I should just stop holding back..

"I'm not gonna fall for that again, Neji!", she said, obviously not taking my words seriously.

"Then why don't you fall for me instead?", I answered her with all the courage I have, remembering the time I played that joke on her. Isn't it ironic, how I've fallen head over heels?

"I'm not playing tricks, I'm done with that foolishness, Tenten.", I said in frustration. What is happening to me? Why am I so lost for words? "I-I mean.. You.. You are something else."

"Wh-what are you saying?", what am I saying, she asks? What does she think? Isn't it clear?

I looked at her. "What I'm saying is that.. My life's starting to be all about you.." Staring into those beautiful hazel eyes, I was finally unafraid. Never in my life have I been more sure.

"I think I'm in love with you, Tenten.", I took her hand and placed it over my chest. Hopefully feeling how my heart was pounding would convince her how genuine my feelings are. "I've never been in love before. Is this how it feels like?"

She surprised me. "I-I don't know. I've never been in love too.", she said. "Not until.."

The auditorium's door swung open. Not until what? I wanted her to continue, but she didn't.

"I'd be going then. Bye, Neji.", was all she said and the she ran off. And right at that moment, I felt as if my heart.. no.. my entire being has been shattered into so many pieces. She doesn't feel the same way, doesn't she? Why would you blame her, Neji? She obviously deserves someone better than you.

I shouldn't have told her.


	18. Raindrops

Oh God, it's been so long since I last updated. I'm so sorry. I've been wanting to update this for a while now but I can't seem to write anything useful these past weeks.

Of course I would like to thank all of you who continue to read and support this story despite the irregular updates and such. Hopefully, I'd be able to continue this story and update it regularly from now on. Okay, so, here goes. R/R please. :)

Aaaand, on another note, if there's anyone who'd be kind enough to make a cover image or whatever it's called for this story, I'd love you forever. Haha. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen.  
Raindrops.**

**Tenten.**

The path to the school's gym was heavenly. A little piece of paradise, if you may. The flowers were in full bloom. The trees were greener than ever. But really, what did the trick were the colored lanterns hanging all over the place. Apparently, the student council had them put up in preparation for the upcoming school festival this month.

It was almost six. Judging by the sky's orange tint, I guess the sun'll be setting anytime soon. What was taking them so long anyway? Practice should be over by now.

The urge to burst through the gym's steel doors was overwhelming, and yet, there's no way I'd do that. At least not without settling this thing between me and a certain team captain. I guess I would just have to wait here.

The memory of what happened at the auditorium was still so clear, it was scary. How long has it been? Two weeks maybe? I don't know. The only thing I do know is that I've never felt more messed up my whole life.

And yet, as much as I wanted to get these things sorted out with him, I found myself terrified at the thought of confrontations. I couldn't bring myself to the point of approaching him and breaching out this topic. He did not make any move regarding this as well. And so, the days went by. We haven't spoken since. Of course, after all, this was Hyuga Neji we're talking about.

The gym's doors opened with a loud creak. It would seem silly but I immediately ran away. Oh great, just great. Here they are, finally leaving, and what? I'm here hiding behind a tree. Just what am I doing with my life.

Naruto was the first one to exit, wearing that same grin he had when he finally won against Gaara in a one-on-one game. He was followed by Sasuke, who had a pink long stem rose with a white ribbon in one hand, his school bag on the other. And I can only guess who that's for. Sakura's pretty fond of roses.

"Is that a rose you've got there, Uchiha?", Inuzuka Kiba, who was following closely, teased from behind him.

"Hn. So you managed to figure that out all on your own?", Sasuke answered in a low tone, lifting up the long stemmed flower and then staring at it as if he was in awe. "That's quite a brain you've got there."

"What did you say?", the similarity between his and a wild dog's growl was sort of scary.

"Hey, hey. Easy. Let the bastard be.", Naruto interfered. I couldn't help it but giggle at Uzumaki's words. I guess he hasn't thought much about what he just said. At this rate, they'll be ripping each other's throats out any minute.

Sasuke turned to him with those cold eyes of his. "Who you calling a bastard, Baka?"

Naruto started laughing. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten how I kicked your ass a while ago?"

"Hey.", and just when I thought I was finally going to see the much awaited brawl between Naruto and Sasuke, the two were frozen all of a sudden. It was amazing how a mere word from their team captain was enough to straighten these guys.

Neji was in his school uniform, though he did not have his blazer and necktie on. His hair was loosely tied at the bottom. Seeing him like this, it was as hard to imagine how he was the school's superstar athlete.

"Captain!", the team members chorused.

Neji. looked at them for a short while and then sighed. "Conserve your energy for more important matters.", and he started to walk off. He didn't notice me. Figures. Before I knew it, he was already out of sight.

So here's the damn question. What do I do now?

* * *

**Neji.**

Seriously, what is this girl thinking? Does she really think that I haven't noticed her yet? I couldn't help it but smile. It really makes me wonder, is she even aware of how much she messes me up? To the point that I've decided to take the long way home.

Somehow, the idea of Tenten following me all the way home sent this strange warm feeling running all over my body. It was.. nice.

It was getting dark, and she's been following me for the past half hour now. I guess it'd be best if I asked her to go home now. Of course, that'd be so much easier to do if it weren't for the fact that we haven't spoken in a few weeks. Why, you ask? It's because I'm stupid, that's why.

For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to talk to her after the auditorium incident. I couldn't even approach her. Seeing her.. it's as if there's this something stabbing my chest. Actually, 'stabbing' isn't the right term. I'm quite sure it's much more painful than getting stabbed.

Don't get me wrong, I've tried to push the memory of said event to the back of my mind, thinking how it would hurt so much less if I just forget about the whole thing. But I couldn't really do that.

She ran away. I can't help it but think that it wasn't really supposed to end that way. Maybe that's why it crushed me. Probably because I was so damn sure that she felt the same way.

But I can't tell her that.

We were at a busy street just a few blocks from the clan district. There were lights everywhere, restaurants in every corner. There were so many people around. It would definitely be a better idea to leave her here. There were several taxis around the area. Surely, she'd be able to go home safely.

Without turning, I called out. "Tenten! I know you're out there." A few seconds later, I heard footsteps slowly approaching.

"Neji.", she said in a voice that was almost inaudible. That was when I felt someone hug me from behind.

I wanted to turn and face her. Tell her how late it was and that she had to go home. Scold her for following me all the way here. Put on a straight face. Treat her coldly and act as if the auditorium incident never happened.

But I couldn't. Instead, I remained silent. Why do I always run out of words when it comes to her? This girl is going to be the end of me one day.

Several dark clouds were hovering above us, I just noticed. "It's going to rain soon. You better go home.", I told her, but she didn't seem to hear a word.

There was a slight shake in her usually playful and carefree voice. "I'm sorry.", I felt her lean her forehead against my back. "I'm so sorry."

With that, I took her hands and released myself from her hold. I turned to face her. Tears were streaming from those beautiful hazel eyes of hers. That painful feeling in my chest was back. Just how much does she want me to endure? Does she really plan on driving me over the edge?

"For what?", I asked her as I swept her bangs away from her face. "There's no need to apologize. I suppose some things can't really be forced, right?"

She averted her gaze, then she gave my chest a punch, and then another, and another. When it looked like she was finally satisfied, she leaned her forehead against me once again. "I'm sorry I ran away...", she trailed off.

And then it started to rain.

Seconds later, the street was empty. Everyone must've retreated indoors.

It looked like the downpour didn't even bother her, of course, what else would I expect of Tenten. "Let's find shelter somewhere.", I told her, immediately grabbing her arm.

But she seemed to be bent on not letting me drag her some place else. "No. Wait. I need to say this now.", she said. I froze, finding myself intrigued at what she wanted to say.

It was surprising how her words poured out. "I'm sorry I ran away. I'm just so sorry. I got scared.", and then she wrapped her arms around me once more, her head leaning against my chest. "I didn't know what to do.. or say.. Because.."

I'm already at my limits. All thoughts of permanently deleting her from my memory, gone. I just can't hold it in anymore. "Because?", I prompted her as I returned her embrace.

"Because.. I've never felt like this before...", she said as her grip on me tightened. "Neji.. I've already said it before right? How I've never been in love?"

I loosened my hold on her, wanting to look her in the eyes as she revealed what was left unsaid in the auditorium. She lifted her head and faced me. The street lights reflected on her eyes, taking me in even more.

"Not until you.", then she reached up wound her arms around my neck.

And a moment later, her lips were on mine. The brief touch made my heart race. I looked at her for a moment, thinking about how I've never felt this complete, how never planned on letting her go.

Really, this girl is going to be the end of me one day. But I wouldn't really want it any other way.

The rain was starting to intensify even more, but right now, I couldn't care less. I held her even tighter, as I finally gave in to the urge to kiss her once more.


End file.
